Smile
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: That girl smiled like it was her job. But hey, that's what made her my Sonny. Wait. MY Sonny? Ah, sorry. Surely that was a mistake, a simple slip of the tongue. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song "Smile".
1. I Hate My Guest Star

**Hey guys!**

**I've been gone for a while now, and so I apologize again. The thing is, since Sonny With A Chance has been over, I haven't been able to write much, because all of my other stories are about Channy. And I have other subjects to write about, just I haven't been able to get the words to flow out.**

**I'm still in Channy mode.**

**I figure that even though the show is over, I'll try to keep Channy alive. It will be hard, I might not succeed, but I hope to keep it up. So thanks to the 2 or 3 people who will actually read this and review. I really appreciate it.(:**

**Anyways, this certain story is called "Smile", based on Avril Lavigne's song "Smile" (seems pretty self-explanatory, but you know). I just fell in love with this song, and I figured, why not make a story out of it?**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

The rain felt refreshing. Or at least looked refreshing. You wouldn't see the greatest actor of our generation caught in the rain ruining his hair. Shudder.

Just the thought of ruining my freshly trimmed hair was just… horrid. Almost as horrid as being told I couldn't get my teeth bleached every other week anymore because 'the economy is bad and we're trying to save money'. Ugh.

And plus, dancing in the rain was bad for my image. It just didn't fit with the bad boy image. It was foolish, childish even.

Screw that, it was something a RANDOM would do. It was so… so… Sonny.

I looked out the window of the set and strangely enough, there was America's Pocketful Of Sunshine out singing and dancing in the rain like a freaking five-year-old would. I rolled my eyes. Us actors had some real acting to do.

But I couldn't stop staring at her. It wasn't like she was WORTH looking at, like I was at some Hollywood club, it's just that… she was… I don't know. So… Innocent. And Positive. No wonder she was America's Sweetheart. Obviously, not my type of girl.

But those big brown eyes… sweet pink lips forming my favorite smile… it was hard to resist. Even in a T-shirt and simple skinny jeans she was hard to resist. Fine I'll admit it. She's cute. Stupid cute. Ugh. But it wasn't my fault. It was my stupid male teenage hormones.

"Chad!" Penelope's sharp voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said immediately, like if I didn't, I'd be devoured by sharks.

"The director just wanted me to give you the script for next week's episode!" she giggled sweetly like a Japanese schoolgirl (even regarding that she didn't have her Mackenzie Falls school girl uniform on), which was a big difference from the voice she used to get my attention.

"Oh, um… thanks Penelope," I said, a little confused. She had caught me off-guard with the voice change. I took the collection of papers in my hands and scanned the front page. My eyes widened, and I felt a lips form a fine line. "We're having a guest star?" I questioned Penelope innocently.

"Unfortunately, yes," Penelope sighed with poison in her voice. "I can't believe what the director's thinking. I don't think he realizes how many problems it'll cause."

"Perhaps he thinks it'll settle the feud?"

"Maybe. Good Girl's peace picnic didn't work."

"Ha," I laughed once, with a touch of humor. "Well, it could've been worse. Could've been Efron."

"Psh… just because you hate Efron…" she smiled a bit. "And you've had experience with her before."

"Yeah, when I was like, what? Seven?" I scoffed. "Who exactly is she playing?"

"Don't know yet. I just about up-chucked when I saw her name on here."

"But you didn't," I pressed.

"Because I'm good at acting," she said lightly."Not as good as the greatest actor of our generation." She added a wink.

"You got that right," I chuckled. "Well, might as well study the script now."

"Good luck," she replied, then walked away to her dressing room to get into her uniform.

I groaned as I looked back at the script. In big, black print said the words: _Guest Star – Tawni Hart_.

A Random. Ugh. And it had to be THIS Random.

So I decided to look at the script. The plot. We'd have to start filming tomorrow or the next day… better to get it over with right? Or I can drag it out as long as I can and hopefully it will be forgotten and I'll never have to do it in the first place. Yeah. I like that idea.

The plot, of course, was beautiful. It was Mackenzie Falls after all, so much drama. But as a STORY. Not a real life thing. Here's a short summary: Penelope's half sister, Katie, comes to town as a French foreign exchange student. Unlike what you'd think a regular French girl is, she's a wild, crazy, uncontrollable blonde. Sparking jealousy to Penelope, Mackenzie takes an interest in her. And that's pretty much what the whole thing is about.

Problem: I have to share a kiss with Blondie. Shudder.

See, I'm a good actor, so this is no problem. But TAWNI HART? Oh c'mon. I'd rather kiss a pig. I'd say that Tawni Hart was a pig. But that'd be an insult to pigs.

"CHAD!" I heard a scream from behind me, exactly on cue. I had been expecting a fight all day, the topic unknown, but still a fight. I turned around to see the one and only America's Sweetheart, dripping wet in a loose orange T-Shirt and dark skinny jeans, with a Mackenzie Falls script in hand.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thanks for reading and because you have stuck this far: *hands out virtual cookies!* :D**

**So, tell me what you think by reviewing below, and please inspire me to write more often! I think the reason why I haven't been writing is because of lack of motivation. I need to focus! Arrggghhhh…**

**So anyways, thanks so much and I really hope you enjoyed it!(:**


	2. I Admit It: I Have A Jealousy Problem

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, thank you for letting me know that there are still some Channy fans out there! So thank you! Shout out to the people who reviewed: Micetta, xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, MollywoodStar, Nafiza, DannySamLover20, and Starry'End.**

**And because of your positive feedback, I've decided to continue.(:**

**So thank you and I hope you enjoy this next Chadpter (haha see what I did there? :P)!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

"CHAD!" I screamed. "DAMN IT, CHAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I held up the script.

I knew it wasn't like me to swear. Then again, it wasn't like me to stomp on to the Mackenzie Falls set dripping wet with the scent of rain clinging onto my skin. But hey, I was from Wisconsin. Rain was the closest to snow, and I might as well take advantage of it. I was a little homesick.

"Whoa, whoa, Sonny…" he turned around, his eyes widened and his lips frowned. Ugh. It was so hard to be mad at a creature so… god-like. Perfect golden hair, deep blue eyes… it was so unfair. "No need to curse. Never thought I'd hear America's Good Girl swear," he chuckled.

I stared at him and scoffed. "It's not impossible. And I didn't come over here just to curse in your face."

"Fine, fine. I'll pretend I care," he rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"C'mon Chad. You know exactly what's wrong," I held up the script.

Chad chuckled. "You found that Blondie's guest starring on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Her name is TAWNI, and yes I did," I replied shortly.

"So then, what's your problem?" his lips formed a firm line.

"Tawni plays YOUR love interest—"

"THAT'S your problem?" Chad interrupted, chuckling again. "Jealous my lips will be all over hers?"

"There's a… kiss?" I spluttered out. "You must be effing crazy."

Chad chuckled even more. I'd probably be even angrier if I didn't find his chuckles so adorable. I had to remember that I was thinking about the drama jerk next door who was not only the ultimate rival to _So Random!_ but just plain stuck-up.

"Dang… the F-bomb Munroe… Just admit it. You're jealous," he added smugly.

"Why would I be jealous?" I said with an edge in my voice, not exactly giving a yes or no answer, hoping to avoid lying altogether.

"Bet you wanna kiss me, Munroe."

"Psh… kiss you? Suuuure," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"C'mon. You know you wanna."

"I know that I don't," I pouted. "And I'm NOT jealous."

Great. I was lying through my teeth now.

"Then why are you here? You have a problem with me kissing Tawni because YOU'RE JEALOUS," he said almost singing it.

"No," I insisted. "What was I supposed to do when I went to my dressing room and see Tawni sobbing? Just stand there?"

"You hate Tawni. You're not here because of her," he smirked.

"Think again. I'm America's Sweetheart remember?"

"But you're still jealous," he smirked.

"Again, I'M NOT."

"Denial!" he said shortly.

"I'm NOT in DENIAL either," I replied gruffly.

"Oh please, there's evidence. Your face is scarlet," he pointed out.

"That's how my face is," I argued.

"Jealous…" he said, singing it again.

"I'm leaving," I said smugly, and stomped off, my hair leaving countless drops of water all over the marble floor.

"Sonny!" he said as if he didn't want me to leave.

I turned around. "What?"

"_So Random!_'s set is THAT way," he said almost laughing as he pointed to the opposite direction I was going.

Ugh. I didn't care how much of a Greek God he looked like. All I knew was that I hated Chad Dylan Cooper. "Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I stomped off in the opposite direction of where I was going, trying to have that dramatic effect which didn't happen. There was proof it didn't work. Because out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper laughing his head off.

The trip to my dressing room (near the set) seemed longer than usual. My head was drowning in thoughts. I was questioning myself. Why did I feel so jealous? I didn't like Chad in the first place. But why did I feel such a pang of jealousy? It seemed stupid. Why Chad? Why couldn't I like someone like… Nico? Or Grady? They're nice guys. But of course… they're Nico… and Grady. Not Chad. Did I all of a sudden have a taste for stuck-up bad boys?

Maybe. That'll have to be my answer for now.

Another question: Did I actually want to kiss him? No. No, I didn't. But the thought of someone else kissing him… I'd rather kiss him than watch someone else. Especially Tawni.

And why was I so bugged that TAWNI was going to get to kiss him? I bet he's kissed a lot of girls. Not just for acting, but for real. An image came into my mind: A million girls, all prettier than me, all lined carefully, in front of what seemed to be a… kissing booth. Paying a few bucks for a kiss from the one and only… Chad Dylan Cooper. Beautiful blondes, extremely attractive brunettes, spunky gorgeous red heads batting their eyes trying to steal his heart... waiting for their turn for a kiss, probably hoping for a make-out session. And in the front of the line Tawni was -

I pushed that thought away and shivered.

I finally made it to the dressing room, just to find Tawni still on the couch, bawling her head off, contrasting from Chad's emotion I had just left. I had seen Tawni cry, but not like this.

Instead of the flawless crying scene she had always done with her mascara not running and just that single teardrop on her cheek with soft but dramatic sobs (no wonder they wanted her to guest star on Mackenzie Falls), she was wailing, her make-up dripped down to the cheap carpet we had (unlike Mackenzie Falls marble… ugh) and her face was all wet.

I had registered what happened. She just found out that she would have to guest star on Mackenzie Falls.

I didn't even bother asking what happened. "I'm sorry," I said softly. She just wailed more.

I felt that I needed to comfort her somehow, putting my jealousy aside. I knew that she wouldn't enjoy the kiss or anything. I guess I was just jealous because she had the opportunity…? I don't know. I sighed.

I went to change into something dry and wringed my hair to deprive it of the little water that was still in my hair, then towel-dried. I came back out and sat on the couch next to Tawni.

She sniffed once, then asked me softly, "What the heck did you do?"

"Dance in the rain," I giggled a little bit. "Childish I know."

"And your make-up's all ruined… you look like a mess."

"I know. To think I went to Mackenzie Falls looking like this."

"Why?"

Um… what should I say? "Had my daily fight with Chad," I half-smiled. "I confronted him about next week's Mackenzie Falls script."

"Thanks," she sniffled.

Wow, Tawni said 'thanks'? Never thought I'd live to see the day.

"No problem," I replied. "I'm sorry about that."

"I have to kiss him!" the words escaped her mouth. "Oh my!"

"I feel sorry for you," I lied smoothly. "It'll all be okay."

"They all hate me."

"Who?"

"The rest of the cast…" she said, sobbing quietly.

"I don't hate you."

"I know," she attempted to smile.

I hugged her. She attempted hugging back, but it was just a little awkward. We both let go after a few seconds.

"It's just acting I guess…" she wiped her face.

"Here, I'll even go over your lines with you. Not the kiss…" I said awkwardly. "But I can at least try to help. Just pretend that I'm Chad playing Mackenzie," I said lightly.

"Thanks," she said again.

And we spent the rest of the rainy day reading a Mackenzie Falls script, which surprisingly gave off a warm feeling, like two good old friends coming together meeting for the first time in years.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for leaving reviews! I really appreciate it. *gives out slices of pie* :D **

**And for those who might feel a little iffy on the swearing: sorry, I don't usually swear in my stories. I just felt that Sonny had to have a different type of character to express how mad and jealous she is. So sorry if you were offended in any way or felt it wasn't necessary: I'll try to keep the swearing to a minimal.**

**So, tell me what you think by reviewing and I hope to update soon. Thanks!(:**


	3. I Know Blondie's Secret

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeeey!**

**Haha, thanks you guys for reviewing. And because of the response, I figured I make another chapter go up real quick. I'm so happy that there are still some dedicated Channy fans out there, and I hope that this will be a successful multi-chapter like my previous "Truth or Dare" and "That's So Sonny". Feel free to check out those stories!**

**Quick shout out to GingerFlight for all the positive feedback and the longest review. It inspired me to write this chapter… so this chapter is dedicated to you!(:**

**Enjoy guys! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

Whether Little Miss Sunshine was or wasn't jealous of Blondie being my love interest, she was mad nonetheless. And I liked that idea.

Even if she wasn't mad, I'd probably pretend she was jealous just to satisfy myself. Either way, I was satisfied that Sonny actually cared that her cast mate was going to guest star on Mackenzie Falls. And to think she cared so much to come over to our set, dripping wet looking like a five-year-old. I figure I can invite her on the set while we're filming. Then again, she's come over here every day uninvited to have our daily fight.

She's not on the "Do Not Admit" board. I figure I shouldn't add her on, though. There was no use. She would come anyways, and she knew I wouldn't dare put security on her every single time she came here, because she came too often. And I refused to go to _So Random!_'s set just to carry on an argument that probably didn't matter in the first place. The thought was utterly revolting.

But to be safe, I should take all the Randoms of the board, to avoid eyebrows being raised. I'd have to remove Blondie anyways because she was going to be on the set.

Of course, I did have a question for myself. Why did I feel satisfied that Sonny showed signs of jealousy? I figured it's because she's a Random. I guess that would have to be my answer for now.

It was a new day, and unlike yesterday, the California sunshine shone all over the state pouring light into my dressing room (well, the living room area of my dressing room). It brought a warm feeling. Extremely nice because the maids just finished cleaning, so the sunlight hinted at the silver accents on the wall against the different shades of rich dark blues and light powdery ones. The white marble floor (like the one on the Mackenzie Falls set) glittered along with the white decorations that furnished the room, plus the untouched pool table on the side. It resembled more of a hotel suite than a dressing room. Very elegant, and just my taste. I was sitting on my couch just thinking. It was nice… peaceful…

"Chad!" a preppy voice yelled sharply breaking the beautiful silence, coming to my attention, not just because of the tone, but because someone had entered my dressing room. UNINVITED.

"What's your problem?" I turned around, just to see the familiar narcissistic blonde growl at me. "Why the hell are you in my dressing room?"

"Hey, you come into mine all the time," Tawni pointed out.

I stood up, facing her. "Yeah, to fight with Sonny," I argued.

"Well I'm looking for a fight. How is this any different?" she glared.

I glared back, as it turned to a little staring competition. A stare-down. Then I realized what I was doing, and realized how utterly childish it was. Ugh. See, this is why I hate Randoms. It sickened me even more to think that one was in my dressing room.

"Fine," I gave up. "What do you want?"

"To rip up this piece of trash you call a script," she lifted up what was in her hands and (surprise, surprise) it was a Mackenzie Falls script.

"Whoa, whoa… it's not trash. It's ART. Okay? It's DRAMA. It's entertainment. It's the closest thing you're ever going to get to fame," I snapped.

She sniffed. "Fine. Think what you think. Either way, I REFUSE."

"Refuse what?"

"To do the show with you!"

"That's not your decision," I said sternly.

"Hm… what's that?" Tawni twitched her head as if she were a dog that heard a high-pitched whistle. "Cough… cough… Chad I don't think I feel so good. I don't think I can do the show…"

"Ha," I laughed once without humor. "Nice acting," I said with sarcasm of course, then rolled my eyes.

"You know that's not how I really act," she pouted.

"Yeah… I also know that you're a bottle blonde," I jokingly covered my mouth like I had just revealed some forbidden secret. "Oops… hope the paparazzi didn't hear it. GUESS WHAT PAPARA—"

She stepped forward and covered my mouth with her hand. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me," I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Maybe the paparazzi won't know. Maybe it'll just all of a sudden appear on my blog…" I chuckled once more.

"You better not say it," she threatened darkly.

"Or what?" I scoffed.

She stood there silently with no answer. I decided to share my solution.

"Look," I said carefully, think about how to word this correctly. "I'll make a deal with you. Your secret's safe with me, but because you'd rather not kiss me…" I saw the bottle-blonde pretend gag in the corner of my eye. "Find a replacement."

She cocked an eyebrow. "A replacement?"

"Yeah. Re. Place. Ment," I said expressing each syllable as its own word.

"Like who?" Tawni asked.

"Preferably brunette. So they won't have to spend so much time on learning the script. At least they show some brains," I chuckled.

"Watch it, Cooper. You're blonde too."

"Nah, I'm more of a honey color…"

She scowled at me. "So brunette. What else?"

"Someone easy for me to fight with. There are a bunch of fight scenes between our characters, you won't believe it."

"Got it."

"Someone with a wild random personality to match the character. The actor and the character really have to conne -" I mused, though I was interrupted.

"You want Sonny," Tawni said clearly.

Dang. She wasn't as dumb as I thought. Of course, she wasn't a NATURAL blonde, so it made sense. Bottle-blonde was close enough though.

"Little Miss Sunshine dancing outside every time there's a rainstorm?" I asked innocently.

"Oh c'mon Chad, you know who Sonny is," she said.

"Yes…" I said cautiously.

"Fine. What's done is done."

"Fine," I said, almost surprised she didn't question me further.

"Good," she held her head up high with a smile on her face, the script in hand.

I was hesitant to say 'good' back. It was something that only Sonny and I did. Of course before I could make up my mind whether or not to say it, Blondie already left. Thank God.

Well. Solved Little Miss Sunshine's jealousy problem. I guess it was a plus for me too. I questioned myself as to why I felt that it was a benefit, but of course came up with nothing. I don't know why I felt that Sonny was such an improvement. Maybe because Tawni was… well Tawni. That's self-explanatory. Who could spend the whole day with someone so stuck-up? Ugh. I'd die.

Either way, Sonny was definitely an improvement. A comforting smile crept on my face, as a looked over the next week's script for Mackenzie Falls.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And here another chapter comes to another end. And as always, I appreciate you actually sticking to the end and reading this (though only like 2 of you do… either way I'm thankful!) so… *hands out virtual candy* :D**

**GASP! Maybe you guys are just reading my stuff for sugary treats… O.o**

**Haha, so as usual, review and send some feedback. Tell me if you like what's happening, tell me if you don't (and I'll try to fix that ASAP!) and I hope to hear from you guys! I'm that kind of person that feels like they've won the lottery every time someone reviews, so I REALLY appreciate it and I can't say that enough. Thanks!(:**

**PS I don't really think blondes are dumb! In fact, I adore blondes! I just found it necessary to show exactly how pigheaded Chad can be by criticizing someone for being blonde even though he is one. Just thought I'd clear that up! **


	4. I Should Be Ashamed

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeeey! Or I guess lemme see you type it… haha…**

**So hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that my friend, luckylovexx, has posted a Sonny With A Chance competition (preferably Channy!), and that if you're interested, you can go to my profile where I have posted a link to the competition and you can go check it out and enter if you want! I personally think this is a great way to keep the Channy magic alive. Please enter and join us if you're interested! We'd both really appreciate it!(:**

**Anyways, enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

"SHAME! SHAME ON YOU!" were the first words that started my day, from a certain blonde with a bucket-load of Coco Moco Coco on.

The day was pretty much an average day. As average as any day could be at _So Random! _at least. Grady and Nico were playing a video game, Zora was somewhere in the vents, and I (a true Wisconsin) was assorting various cheeses for emergency cheese baskets for myself and my cast mates... just in case.

No one was really listening to Tawni when she came in, everyone being so interested in only what they were doing, so it was only until she tapped me on the back and blinded me from my cheese by putting a booklet of papers in front of my face.

"SHAME," she pouted once more.

"Haha, what'd I do?" I laughed a little at how serious she was being. "Take the papers away too, I'm almost done with your cheese basket."

"How dare you Sonny! I thought that you were pure!" she exclaimed. She had taken the stapled papers away from my face by now.

"For making you a cheese basket?" I formed it in more of a question. I knew that Tawni shouldn't be so thrilled about cheese baskets, but hey, there could be a SERIOUS emergency.

"Don't worry Sonny," Nico said, looking up from his video game. "Don't listen to the –"

"TRAITOR," sneered Grady, finishing what Nico was about to say.

Tawni scoffed. "I'm the traitor? I'M THE TRAITOR? I'm not the one guest starring on Mackenzie Falls next week."

"What?" I asked, astonished, though I didn't get my hopes too high.

"Then who is?" asked a nasally voice from the vents, obviously Zora's. I could just imagine her raising that thin brown eyebrow of hers in suspicion.

"Sonny is," Tawni said, smiling as if she had succeeded in something that I didn't know about. Probably wasn't my business. Then again, her guest starring on Mackenzie Falls wasn't my business either, and I got all up in Chad's face about it. Wasn't his fault I guess. Great, now I feel bad… for Chad of all people. Nonetheless, I should make him a cheese basket.

Apparently, Tawni wasn't guest starring though: I was. So this made it COMPLETELY my business.

"Excuse me?" I asked sheepishly.

"TRAITOR!" Grady pointed his finger at me.

"Hey, no, no… I'm just barely getting all this information now," I said as innocently as I could.

"G, I believe her," Nico said. "Just chill."

"Tawni, explain," I ordered. Then I realized how harsh that could sound, so I added, "Please?"

"Okay, okay, so I talked to Chad about not feeling too hot about being at the Falls, and so he suggested Sonny, and I took it," she said easily, obviously having nothing to hide.

"Without consulting me?" my voice was a bit angry and shocked, though at the same time, flattered that he suggested me. Did that mean something?

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But I figured that you would want the part, you know."

"Why?"

"Just because… I can read people you know," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever, now applying mascara.

"Psh… I know people too," I said. "Ugh… I'll go talk to Chad about it." I grabbed the script that Tawni was holding out for me to take.

"TR—," I could hear Grady start, but I blocked it from my mind as I started walking down the hall to the Mackenzie Falls set.

So here it was, about 10:00 in the morning and I was already making my way to Mackenzie Falls. But I figured it was a new day, and that I could get past Tawni kissing Chad. To think that yesterday I was even swearing. The thought made me shiver.

"CHAD!" I yelled the second I stepped on set.

No answer.

However, soon Portlyn came over and informed me that he was in his dressing room, then she pointed to this huge blurred glass door that connected to the set. So, I walked over and knocked. Still no answer. Luckily, the door was unlocked… so I kinda let myself in. This was a serious matter.

THIS dressing room was… amazing. For starters, it was about twice the size of my apartment. Second of all, there were separate rooms like an apartment, this certain room being a living room/movie theater, as it had one of the biggest flat screens I had ever seen with Mackenzie Falls episode on an endless loop. On top of that, the interior was simply stunning. Different shades of blue to compliment Chad's eyes (I'm guessing it was Chad's favorite color, probably just because of his eyes) and glittering silver tints in both the walls and the white marble flooring, not to mention the white furniture, the untouched glass table, plus a pool table.

This made my dressing room look like a 3-year-old's closet. Ugh. It seemed so unfair that Mackenzie Falls got everything. I bet there was a bedroom in here too.

"Chad?" I asked a little bit quietly, walking around the room. It seemed wrong so intrude, but this was a serious matter. "Chad?" I yelled.

There were two closed doors of both sides of the room (again, made of blurred glass). I walked over to one, knocked on it, didn't receive an answer, so then opened it. Surprise, surprise, a bedroom. I groaned. Stupid, spoiled drama kids.

So that only led the other room. I didn't even bother knocking this time. "Chad? I-" I started then covered my eyes.

There was good news and bad news. Good news, Chad was definitely in there. Bad news, he had just got out of the shower… leaving him… er… naked.

"Sonny! What the hell?" Chad screamed. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"I am, I am! I didn't see anything!"

"I just got out of the shower! God!"

"I didn't realize that this was the closet! OR that there was a shower connected to it!" I screamed in my defense.

"Ever heard of knocking at least?" he argued.

"I did for the other two doors but you weren't there! You would've heard me at least screaming your name!"

"God, Sonny this room is SOUNDPROOFED. All the rooms are!" he screamed.

"I didn't know!" I screamed. I put my hands over my eyes and squeezed my eyes closed even tighter. "Is it safe to look now?"

"Sonny, how could you not kn-?" he paused and started chuckling now. "I couldn't have been THAT unattractive. I'm the greatest actor of our generation after all. You look like you saw Medusa," Chad chuckled. "And yes, it's safe to look now."

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. "I'm here to talk about the Mackenzie Falls script."

"Oh yeah," he suddenly recalled. "Did I help fix your jealousy problem?" he asked with fake curiosity.

"I didn't have a jealousy problem!" I growled.

"Denial…" he sang.

"And I'm NOT in denial. I'm just here to…" I paused, and sighed. I couldn't possibly back out of it now. If I back out, that would mean another person getting the opportunity to kiss him in front of me. I still couldn't figure out why it bugged me so much, but I had to admit, it did."Know what times we're going to start filming," I ended.

"You can't wait for that kiss, can you?" he smirked.

"Ugh, it's not about the kiss. In fact, can't we just cut it out?"

"Not a chance," he said. "It's art. It has to happen."

"But… but WHY?" I groaned.

"It'll be simple. Just count to 90 and it'll be done."

"90?"

"Here, let's practice," he leaned toward me, his lips probably an inch away from mine before I shoved him away. He chuckled again, letting me know that he was obviously joking.

"Not funny."

"It was VERY funny and you know it," he grinned.

I scowled back. "Ugh."

"Okay, stop it. I'm actually looking forward to working with you. Come back tomorrow. Our scene's up first after lunch," Chad said. "It'll be fine. Just two actors working together. Calm down."

"That's… actually very mature, Chad. I guess I'm looking forward to work with you too," I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I'll even come over so we can practice our lines. Just as two actors. You probably need practice anyways," Chad smirked.

I ignored how arrogant comment. I was used to it though, so it didn't bother me. "That's a nice offer, but I thought you hated 'Chuckle City'," I used my fingers as quotations around the last two words.

"Point taken," Chad chuckled. "Ah, what the heck. How about I pick you up at 6, pick up some dinner, and go back to my apartment to practice?"

Chad's generosity made me raise an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. C'mon Sonny. Why do you always think there's a catch?" he asked.

"Because you're Chad."

"Ouch, Sonny," Chad said with fake sadness. "Sonny, as long as you're at the Falls, we're just two actors practicing lines. C'mon."

I considered this, and after a few seconds of deep-thinking, I decided to just go with it. "Well, if that's the case… sure." I smiled.

"Okay then," he grinned my favorite half smile. "It's a date."

A date?

But before I could do anything else, he left dramatically out of the room in a Mackenzie Falls fashion, leaving me utterly stunned and speechless.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Haha, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate it so much, I cannot tell you enough. Tell me what you think by reviewing below, and yeah. I'll see you guys soon!(:**


	5. I Steal The Heart Of Amelia Edwards

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeey!**

**So, I recently accidently replaced THIS chapter with the content of Chapter 6. I feel so stupid. So I just rewrote this… sigh… I'm sorry. But thanks to HorseLover314 or I would've NEVER caught it!**

**Anyways, this is a rewrite. It's pretty much the same storyline as the previous one, but it's… well rewritten. So it won't be exactly the same. So sorry guys! Hope you can forgive me!**

**And enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

I knocked impatiently on a certain brunette's dressing room door. Unlike her, I actually know how to knock. Of course, I had no wish to be here in the wing where "Chuckle City" takes place. Of course it wasn't really a wing… more like a designated area. Or a hallway. With carpet… how unattractive. I almost felt BAD for these "Chuckle City" actors (if you could call them actors). Almost, but not quite. Feeling bad would mean caring. I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

After a few moments, she opened the door.

"You look nice," I noted, just to be polite of course. You can't accuse me of lying though. She did dress up at least. She wore an innocent little thing: a strapless white dress decorated with dark violet and bright yellow flowers with simple golden high heels with a dainty charm bracelet on her right wrist. I suppose the clothing could be perceived as casual in Hollywood, but it was her make up that really won me over. Simple and light, with small gold flecks in her eyeliner and mascara, bringing out her chocolate brown eyes… I couldn't help but think how… attractive it was.

Of course, I'm not saying that Sonny is attractive or anything.

"Thanks…" she scanned my face cautiously to see whether or not this was a genuine compliment. "I can say the same about yourself."

Of course I looked amazing. I was the greatest actor of our generation. I'll admit though, I did change for tonight. Not like I saw this as a date or anything, but just to be more… Mackenzie, I suppose. "Thanks," I said flatly. "We both dressed up…"

"Yeah," her lips started forming my favorite, annoyingly sweet smile. "I just wanted to look nice."

"For our date?" I chuckled as her smile formed into my other favorite emotion: her too-innocent-to-look-threatening scowl.

By now she had realized I was joking, but wasn't going to let it go. "It's not a date."

"For a Random, you don't take comedy very well," I smirked.

She just stared at me with a displeased look on her face. "That wasn't comedy. That was a person miserably failing at telling a joke."

"Psh… it wasn't a joke per say. It was more of a… sarcastic remark."

"Drama-pants," she muttered.

"Let's be mature about this," I replied to the remark calmly. "You have to remember that I offered to do this. Don't think of it as a date. Just two actors working together."

"Fine," she was still scowling.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good, we agree on something. Now follow me."

I led her to the Mackenzie Falls set and stopped at a door that I unlocked by quickly jabbing in my unique, simple 15-digit code.

"Ladies first," I grinned, while opening the door for her.

Again, she smiled my favorite smile and walked through the door. "Thank you…" she said, obviously feeling a little awkward, but that didn't tone down her smile. That girl smiled like it was her job. But hey, that's what made her my Sonny.

Wait. MY Sonny? Ah, sorry. Surely that was a mistake, a simple slip of the tongue.

I walked in behind her.

We were now in my private parking lot, all my 19 beautiful, glossy cars lined up in numerous rows. What? Did you really think that I would park where the PUBLIC parks? Ha, that's funny.

I think my favorite at the moment was the newest to my collection, Lamborghini Reventon. Just bought it last week, for a good price too (it was only 1,600,000 dollars, but it was still my favorite). It was probably my favorite because it was my fastest car in my collection: get up to 60 mph in approximately 3.3 seconds, and its highest speed was 211 mph. Yep, Brenda was definitely a beauty.

After admiring Brenda, I looked at Sonny. "What are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Pick one," I gestured at my collection of cars. "It'll be yours for the night. Think of it as me being your own personal chauffer tonight." I wrinkled my nose at the idea of being an actual chauffer, but hey, as long as Little Miss Sunshine was at the Falls, it was the least I could do.

"Oh," she said, smiling. It was rather annoying really, but you had to admit it was still sweet. She pointed to my cute yellow Porsche. "How about that one?"

"Rachel is very gentle by the way," I warned her.

"Rachel?" she looked at me with disbelief.

I shrugged. "It was a name on my mind that day."

"So how about her?" she asked again.

"Done," I grinned.

I walked over to the nearby rack of keys and picked up the set for my Porsche and unlocked it. I walked over to the other side of my car and opened the door for Sonny, who was walking right behind me. "After you, m'lady," I went for the 'charming' look (not that I didn't always look charming in the first place).

Sonny was obviously surprised at my hospitality. "You're being very mature about this."

"You underestimate me," I replied shortly.

I closed Sonny's car door, then took my place. We got out of the parking lot (after I punched in my unique, simple 18 digit code… yup it takes two codes to get in. Extra secure.) and started driving. Everything was pretty good and silent… until we got to the highway.

"Chad!" Sonny was freaking out for some pointless reason. "You're going over 90 miles an hour!"

I scoffed. "So it's a few miles over the speed limit…"

"Few miles?" her voice was full of panic. "We can crash! Or you can get a ticket! Or –"

I interrupted her, "C'mon Sonny. Just trust me here. I've never gotten a ticket. I've never crashed. It'll all be fine."

"BUT -"

"But nothing," I said calmly. "Don't even pay attention to it. Make small talk with me. Turn on the radio. Make yourself at home." I glanced at her just to see the color of her face was completely drained, now a fearful ghostly shade of white. I sighed and took her hand, holding it in mine. "If it means THAT much to you, I'll slow down to 85."

Her hand froze at first, but after a few short moments, I could feel her warming up as she replied gratefully, "Thanks." She watched as our fingers intertwined and bit her lip awkwardly. On the bright side, the color was returning to her face. "Thanks," she said again.

I coughed, "Just trying to make you comfortable."

She hesitated before continuing. "Well, it's working."

I grinned at myself.

Wow. I can't believe you think that. The whole holding hands thing was to calm her down, NOT because I wanted to. I mean, do you think that I could drive with a too-paranoid brunette in the car? Get real. I'll admit that it was nice. Yeah, it was nice. I guess. In my defense, I know that holding hands just naturally gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside. So holding hands with Sonny wasn't any different than holding hands with my five-year-old cousin, or when you really go back to when I was little and I had to hold hands with my mom when we crossed the street.

No big deal.

"So why do you have so many cars?" she questioned me as she used the hand I wasn't holding to turn on the radio and search for a decent station.

"I like to collect them," I said. "They serve a bigger purpose too. I mean, with so many different cars, the paparazzi can't spot me as easily."

"That makes sense," she replied, settling for one station currently playing a Ke$ha song.

Due to her calmness, I decided to ask her if she was feeling comfortable enough yet. "Are you comfortable yet?"

She scoffed as if it were obvious. "Of course not. We're still going well above the speed limit."

"I hate driving this slow," I muttered.

"On what planet is this slow?" she accused me of going fast. It was only 86 mph. Surely she'd understand by now. How long has it been? A year? Yeah. About a year in Hollywood. You'd think that she'd be grateful that I'm being reasonable about the speed.

After listening to her lecture about my 'ridiculously insane driving', and her squeezing my hand every time I'd accelerate, we finally got off the highway where now I had to go REALLY slow (though Sonny still criticized me).

"At least I can breathe now," she said while pretending to gasp for precious air.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Munroe," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She looked out the window and raised her eyebrow. "What are we going to eat tonight?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"This is the richer side of town," she noticed.

"Yes…"

We finally got to the restaurant, which was my favorite place to eat: it had the best sushi. It was ranked the second best restaurant in the country, and third in the world. It was no mystery as to why it had been ranked this, or why it was so expensive. Though this wasn't Japanese, they also had legendary sundaes (about 16,000 dollars) that you ate with a gold spoon that had actual diamonds in it. And you got to keep the spoon. I had about five of those at home. In a hurry to get the food, I parked in a handicapped space.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled at me in disagreement as to where I should park, but I didn't listen to her.

"It'll be REALLY quick. Just stay here," I said while getting out of the car.

"Fine."

There was a large line that went out the door, but I just ignored it and went to the front. I had been told to do that in the first place. When I got there, the person in charge simply handed me a large gold box with a simple silver bow and ribbon on top, knowing that it held my usual order of sushi. I quickly thanked the man and quietly left before anyone could recognize me.

I opened the door to my car. "Hold this please," I handed the box to Sonny then got in and started driving again.

"This is our dinner…?" she questioned me.

"Yep, hope you like sushi. Have you ever been here?"

"I love sushi… but no, I've never been here. I've heard of this place though."

"It's my favorite restaurant."

"I didn't know that they did take-out."

"They don't. I just pulled a few strings," I grinned to myself.

"Oh."

I got back on the highway and started driving, back to our regular state: me driving and Sonny being a critic.

"You're INSANE," she said.

I chuckled to myself, "You'll be used to it once we're married."

"We're not getting married," she attempted to make her voice sound dark.

"And we'll have ten kids!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ew, no!" she wrinkled her nose. "How about just four?"

"Four. Fine then. I wouldn't mind four mini-me's running around the house. And I want two to be named after me," I grinned at the thought.

"Dramapants and Jerkface Junior?" her face showed the disgust she felt with my idea. "That's cruel."

"Dramapants. Really, Sonny? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "How about Dylan? And like… Chaz? That's close enough to 'Chad'."

I thought about it for a minute, then decided that it wasn't a bad idea. "Okay then. Dylan and Chaz."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So what about the other two boys?"

"What if we have two GIRLS?" she asked. "I like the names Holly. And Alice."

"Fair enough," I chuckled. "Holly, Dylan, Chaz, and Alice…"

"Yup," she smiled triumphantly. "What if we have twins though?"

I chuckled. "Now you want six kids with me, Sunshine? You can't keep your hands off me! You must really enjoy my -"

"EW!" she interrupted my train of thought. "No need to get graphic. Let's be mature about this."

"I was going to say company," I chucked more now. "What did you think I was going to say?"

She bit her lip and her face flushed a shade of scarlet. She was obviously embarrassed. "Nothing," she said promptly. "Let's go to a new topic."

"Tsk. Tsk. Wow, Sonny," I was grinning as wide as I ever had now. "You have a dirty mind for such an innocent girl like yourself."

"You have a dirtier one," she muttered. "Not my fault I'm a teenager."

I sighed happily. "Yes, I do have a dirtier mind than you. Of course, I'm a teenage boy ruled by my hormones known as Hollywood's Bad Boy. YOU on the other hand still have a dirty mind and are known as America's Angel."

She scoffed. "Shut up."

I was still grinning as I pulled into the driveway of my house.

Sonny's eyes widened. "I thought we were going to your apartment. You have a… house? A Hollywood mansion?"

"All mine," I said. "It's nice, eh?"

"I thought we were going to your apartment though," she repeated, though she was still in awe at the sight of a Hollywood mansion. She looked like a child who just saw candy for the first time.

"Like you would agree," I said. "'Hey, wanna come over to my mansion? I'll have you back by two.' No need to sound like a rapist." I parked in the driveway, considering I was too lazy (and hungry) to put it in the garage, even though it was just in front of me. Either way, we'd have to walk, because the garage and the house were separate. I thought of the garage as my car's own little private place. Rachel (and everyone else) only deserved the best.

I opened her car door as she continued the conversation. "Makes sense I guess. But as far as I know, you don't rape people."

"As far as you know," I mocked her for being unsure about that fact.

It wasn't a long walk, but it was far enough to call it a walk. Sonny and I had some more pointless small-talk, though she supplied most of the conversation. I usually would dominate the conversation by talking about myself, but I was too hungry to. I offered to carry the box of sushi myself, to be polite. Of course, I was only even more tempted.

We finally got to the front door. I reached in my pocket and took out the key, unlocking the door with one hand and opened it once again for Sonny.

This time her mouth dropped. "It's even more spectacular on the inside."

"Lights on," I said. And like magic, the main lights turned on.

Damn, I love technology.

I grinned to myself, being pleased. She was absolutely right though about it being specatular. The mansion opened up to the living room, which was pretty similar to the standard living room of a Hollywood mansion and had the basic necessities. On the right side of the room was a flat screen (85 inches, not much, but it was just enough to comfort me), a couch quite aways from the TV but facing it (in my case it was white), a table in front of the couch (pure crystal), comfy lounge chairs and jumbo beanbags surrounding it to provide more seats, and a furry white rug under in all.

However, it being MY mansion, I decided to throw in some stuff. First of all, like my dressing room and apartment, the walls were painted different shades of blue to compliment my sparkly (according to Sonny) eyes with slight tints of silver. Then, on the left side the near corner, I added a platform where there was a hot tub. There was a mini bar in the far corner. I had a top of the line sound system installed, which was also a decision of mine. Furnishing the room were cute little blue lava lamps, scattered all over the room, along with the two built-in one on either side of the flat screen (the lava lamps were to give off a party vibe… you know? I throw the best parties. Even ask Lohan). And to top it all off, the flooring was white Mackenzie Falls marble.

"Wow," she squeaked again.

"You may think this is amazing," I started. "But I call this home. Four little letters, just like my name. Feel free to make yourself at home too."

I lazily walked over to the couch, placed the box of sushi on the table, and instinctively collapsed on the couch and groaned in pleasure of relaxation. "C'mon Sonny."

She was a little more alert than me, and walked carefully towards me, her high heels clacking onto the marble hesitantly and unevenly. Obviously she was nervous or scared. She sat on the couch, her back straight. "You okay, Chad?"

I got it. She just wasn't used to me being like this. But I was at home now, so I could be getting comfortable. "Yes… of course I am. You on the other hand look like you're going to have a heart attack. You okay?"

She nodded as she leaned over and opened the box of sushi. "Just hungry."

"Me too," I chuckled while grabbing a small bite-sized California roll and placing it near her mouth. "Ladies first."

She opened her mouth and I pushed it in. "Mm, this is good," she said after swallowing.

"See?" I said while chewing on one. "It IS good. Haha, want me to feed you more? We keep this up, we can be Hollywood's next hottest couple."

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, Chad," she rolled her eyes while she grabbed another roll.

I chuckled. "You really don't take comedy well."

After we both had our fill and the box was empty, Sonny looked on the crystal table where the script was. "There's only one script," she noticed.

"Damn it…" I said. "I forgot to get an extra. We'll have to share then." I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh," she said. "Well that's okay."

See how good an actor I am? She fell for it. The truth? I purposely didn't get another copy. I don't know why I didn't, maybe it was just me being lazy. Probably was.

Whatever my genius mind was thinking, it was NOT because I liked Sonny. Because for starters, I didn't like Sonny. Second of all, she's a Random. And lastly, I didn't like Sonny. (Yes, I know I said that twice. That just shows how much I don't like her.)

She grabbed the script and moved closely to me (she was practically on my lap, but hey, I'm not complaining), than handed the script to me.

"So as you already know, the script has been rewritten for a brunette. So you're playing a shy, sweet, British brunette," I said as an overview. "You can do a British accent, right?"

"Of course, I can Chad," Sonny scoffed, then showed it to me. It wasn't bad at all.

"Okay, good," I said, scanning the script. "Let's start where you meet me for the first time. Page 16."

"Sweet. Ready when you are," she smiled again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm ALWAYS ready Sonny." She scowled at me, then stopped as I started reading the script.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" I read from the script.

Replying in her sweet little British accent, she stuttered, "A-A-Amelia. Amelia Edwards." She smiled at me as she went on. "I already know you. You're Mackenzie."

"Correct," I grinned. "So you're new here?"

"Foreign exchange student," she explained. "Minus the exchange part. It's difficult. We are just here temporary… we think. I like it here so far though. I might want to stay."

"Who is we?" I questioned.

"Oh, me, my mum, and my half-sister. You know her. Penelope…?"

"Oh yes. Penelope."

"Yes," she said carefully. "We're nothing alike though."

"Nothing," I agreed.

"She's actually pretty," she sighed.

I chuckled, "I was referring to the fact that you're actually human. If anything, you're twice as pretty as she is."

"Aw, how sweet you are," she put her hand on my cheek, then pulled away as the script said.

"Sh… Don't tell her I told you that. We're kind of going out."

Her voice dropped. "Oh. Well you don't seem too happy with the relationship."

"You know Penelope."

She agreed. "Yes… she can be… a handful."

I licked my lips. "Well, we'll have to study together or something. I'm a straight A student."

"We should," she started smiling again, even though she was 'Amelia Edwards', her smile said 'Sonny Munroe'. "I have an A- in History. Maybe you can help?"

"Sure," I agreed quickly. I glanced down at the script and noticed it was the end of the scene, so I said, "Scene," to signal it. "You're pretty good Munroe. Good for someone who works at Chuckle City."

"And you're good too, Cooper," she said. "For the greatest actor of our generation."

"You admitted it!" I said quickly. "You can't take it back now."

She sighed. "So what do you want to rehearse next?"

"Page 27," I said promptly.

She groaned. "That's what page the kiss is on. Can't we do it later?"

"I'd rather get the… kiss… over with," I said carefully.

"Fine," she pouted.

"And to get in the mood, dim lights," I said. I could see Little Miss Sunshine scowling at me in the slight darkness.

I figured that it'd be for the best. She started reciting from the script, "But Mackenzie!"

"You know it's right," I said.

"It's all wrong!" she wailed in her British accent. "I can't do it! She's my half-sister."

"Betray her for all I care. Devon is my half-brother and he's been fighting for my company since forever!" I said dramatically. It was a drama show after all. "You know you're in love with me as much as I am with you!"

"But -"

"Sh," I put my finger over her lips. "This will change your mind."

I closed my eyes as I leaned closer to her, my lips inching towards her carefully and slowly, savoring the moment. I was getting closer… and closer…

And closer…

Almost there…

And then…

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So this is the rewritten version! Which was a lot longer than the original, but oh well. I'm pretty proud of this rewrite. I think it's an improvement for the original, and I still kept it true to the storyline. I should rewrite all my stories… but that'd take too much time. Bleh.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! *hands out cookies to my awesome readers* :D**

**Tell me what you think my reviewing below, and I'll see you later!(:**


	6. I Get Apologized To By A Greek God

**Hey guys!**

**Some of you guys probably noticed that the last Chadpter was changed! Well, I decided that it was a little boring from Sonny's perspective, so I restarted with Chad's perspective and just kept going until I figured I got to a good place to stop.**

**Anyways, I'm happy that people actually had the energy to read all of that… I hope it wasn't too long! It seems I love reading other people's FanFics that are 50,000+ words but when I reread my stuff that's over 2,000 words I give up on life. Haha, I'll try to shorten it for you!**

**Anyways, enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

Here is how I saw it. I was face-to-face with this beautiful Greek God, his eyes closed, his lips getting closer and closer. He was so close in fact, that I could feel his warm breath tingling just barely on my lips, and his sweetest-smelling scent from his 'Chad Dylan Cooper' celebrity cologne line. I closed my eyes. I had to do this.

I could just hear Chad taunting me in my head. _You know you wanna kiss me, Munroe. Do it. Here's your chance. Just count to 90 and it'll be over._

I could just feel his lips get closer and closer… I didn't need to see it to believe it.

It could be worse.._._ I reassured myself millions of times over and over in my head, though I couldn't seem to think of a worst scenario at the moment. It was just happening too quickly.

_Almost there…_ I could hear Chad chuckling now. Of course, it was all in my head. But I would bet a million bucks that was what he was thinking right then and there. What a jerk. _Pucker up, Sunshine. You're not gonna regret this._

"No!" the most powerful word at the moment escaped my lips. I pushed Chad away forcefully, sending him to go backwards, landing on his back making it look like he was sprawled across the couch, his arms flying to either side of him, and his feet still planted firmly on the floor uncomfortably and awkwardly. His un-mistakenly striking blue eyes flew open in the slight darkness full of alarm. I bit my lip, nervous as to how he would react.

He closed his eyes again and groaned as he sat back up to a more natural position. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Chad," I started. "I couldn't do it." My eyes widened, almost pleading to him to see my dilemma and understand.

In return, his eyes filled with concern and forgiveness, a feeling I had never (or rarely) seen in Chad Dylan Cooper. To my surprise, he chuckled a response to my words. "You still owe me, though."

"Owe you for what?"

"The basketball tickets which I shouldn't have trusted you with -"

"It was the kiss cam!" I interrupted. "Why do you even care?"

"I just… do!" he spat with an edge. "You used my tickets irresponsibly."

"It wasn't even my fault!" I argued to start my pathetic little rant that Chad had to listen to every day, thus beginning our daily arguments. "I barely even knew the guy and -"

"Then why were you kissing him?" Chad pointed out, seeming to be a little ticked off.

"The kiss cam!" I whined. "It was the kiss cam!"

He sighed. "Okay fine. It wasn't your fault. Regardless, I gave you the tickets. You still owe me. And no more interrupting. Promise?" he asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

I mumbled a one word answer. "Fine."

"Okay, so there's that. Then you made me kiss a pig on your little show…"

"I didn't - !" I started, but then realized that I was interrupting. Chad stared at me, biting his lip. "Sorry, I'll behave now."

"Kiss Cam, Pig Kiss, going on your little fake date with you, for breaking up your unwanted couple at Lookout Mountain, for getting you lunch a number of times to 'save you from ick, ick on a bun, and ick on a stick'," he said. "Need I go on?"

I crossed my arms. "Why do you want me to kiss you anyways?"

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You kinda just suggested the idea."

"I may have suggested it, but I never confirmed it," he said carefully.

I shot back. "You never denied it."

"True…" he said with as much caution as before. I could tell by the glare in his eyes that he didn't like where this was going. "Regardless it's in the script, and after that kiss we're going to be in love."

"We?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We…" he stuttered. "Remember? That's my nickname for you. We is my nickname for you."

"YOU always call me Little Miss Sunshine."

"Not always. And plus, that's the name you go by in the tabloids. Excuse me for using it time to time."

"But -" I started but then fell silent. I had nothing else to say left. "Sorry."

Chad froze up, clenching his teeth. He seemed almost… angry. Not angry as in our stupid little day-to-day arguments that we insisted on having. But true anger. Though his teeth stayed frozen, his lips and tongue moved, creating barely comprehensible words. "I'm the one to blame. I apologize for my rude behavior," he said barely above a whisper, though his voice edgier than ever and sparks of fire in each word. "It's getting late. I should drive you back home," he stood up, and looked at me, though I tried to avoid his eyes. I always seemed to regret looking into his eyes, whether I completely melted and got lost in them or I was sure that his glare would strike fear to my core and give me nightmares at night. Regardless, I looked into them, being slightly relieved to see that they were softer than his tone. I stood up and followed him to his car.

The car ride to my apartment was far, even with Chad going 100 miles an hour, considering it was in the middle-class part of the city. It was also probably one of the most frightening rides in my entire life, considering I was too scared to ask Chad to go a little slower. Lastly, it was probably one of the most uncomfortable rides.

I finally had girled up enough to speak up. "Chad?" I said cautiously.

"Hm?" he asked, his voice a bit softer than what I was expecting, making me feel a little relieved, though his arms and shoulders were still tense. He clutched the steering wheel so tightly and threateningly.

I responded just above a whisper. "Why exactly are you mad at me? I'm sorry for whatever I did."

He clenched his teeth once again. "It's not you. I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as I could, even with Chad accelerating. Everything became a blur to me. "And can you please slow down?"

He sighed and dramatically slowed down all of a sudden, not that the speed we were going now wasn't still incredibly illegal. "I'm so selfish."

I raised an eyebrow. "You just figured that out?"

His lips let out a friendly chuckle, though the grip he had on the wheel got tighter and we started accelerating yet again. "I know I am. Just… forcing you to do something you didn't…"

"You do it a lot to everyone else. How am I any different?" I said with more curiosity than the edge to fight.

His body finally got less tense and he slowed down to almost reasonable, which made me catch my breath. I hadn't realized I was holding it for so long. It made sense though. It's not like you can breathe evenly while you're going a million miles an hour. "Just because. You're not everyone else."

"What does that mean?" I asked skeptically.

Chad hesitated. "You know… everyone's unique in their own way. You're unique in your own way… that's what makes you my Sonny."

I couldn't help but smile. "Your Sonny?"

He paused. "That's not what I meant to say…"

My smile faded. "Oh."

"That doesn't mean I don't think of you that way…" he paused, then continued, "I'm not saying I do, though. I'm just clearing up that I'm not denying it in any way." The car accelerated again.

"Chad - !" I started.

"Sorry," he mumbled, then started going slower. "It's a force of habit," he shrugged, then continued. "Sonny, I'm sorry for trying to get you to kiss me. It's wrong. I'm such a jerk… and not in the good way," he shuddered which made me smile for half a second. Then he continues, "I know it's the last thing you want to do in the world…"

He trailed off. I bit my lip, wondering what I should say. After a few moments of pure silence, I spoke, "It's not the last thing."

"Oh?" I could feel him warming up. "What's the last thing?"

I bit my lip. "Probably the thought of me having 4 kids with you."

He chuckled. "I thought we were gonna have twins after."

I giggled a bit. "Fine, so six. That's the last thing."

"Hm… what would the twins' names would be?" he mused.

"If they were both boys?" I asked.

"One of them would be Mackenzie for sure."

"Psh… fine. What about Collin for the other?"

He thought about it. "Collin Cooper. Why not? It's got a nice ring to it."

I smiled at the thought. "So… yeah."

"Wait but what if it's two GIRLS? And Mackenzie can be a girl's name. So there."

"Mackenzie. Ugh. But fine. What about Summer? My favorite season."

"Ha, it bears a resemblance to 'Sonny'. I like it."

"So there we go," I smiled. "And six kids is the last thing on my to-do list."

"Out of curiosity, am I the first person to do on your list?" Chad joked.

I scowled. "Again with the R-rated material."

"Aw, I'm flattered. Once we get to your apartment, we'll go straight to your bedroom and…"

"Stop it, Chad."

"Fine. I can't help it. I'm just a teenage guy ruled by my hormones. Not my fault that you're practically perfect and oh-so innocent," Chad sneered, jokingly.

"I'm not perfect," I laughed a bit. "Or completely innocent."

He chuckled again. "Compared to me you are at least. You can't even imagine what I can do to you."

"You're getting better I suppose," I smiled. "You still have a dirty mind. At least your driving speed is almost legal."

"Of all things you could've worried about, you worry about my driving," he sighed. "I could've raped you right then and there."

"I'm pretty sure you don't rape people," I scoffed. "You're not THAT bad. You still have a heart. Even if you are ruled by your hormones…"

He smirked, "That's true. Of course I'd probably be more worried about hurting you, Munroe."

"Really?"

"C'mon Munroe. You wouldn't be able to handle me," he chuckled again. "I can just imag –"

I sighed, "Again with the dirty mind."

"At least my driving speed is almost legal. You said so yourself."

I smiled.

Finally, we were at my apartment. Chad parked the car and I stepped out. To my surprise, he stepped out with me.

"Thanks," I stared at Chad, as we were face-to-face outside the building. "I can walk myself up there."

"You sure? I can always walk you up there," he offered.

I smiled sheepishly. "I think it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Our scene's first up after lunch, just so you know."

"I'll remember. Thanks for everything," I thanked him again.

"It's no problem. And I'm sorry," he mumbled 'sorry'.

I sighed. "It's fine, it's not your f -"

And just like that, in a blink of an eye, his lips crashed into mine for a half a second. My eyes widened in shock and I completely froze. His lips barely pulled back from mine as soon as my mind had processed what just happened.

"Forgive me," Chad said barely over a whisper, his deep blue eyes pleading me. "I'm sorry."

But before I could answer, the Greek God had already sped away in his perfect little yellow car of his.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Haha, so thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! And to show my appreciation: *hands out mini-cakes!* :D Tell me what you think by reviewing below and remember… I love you guys! Xoxo(:**


	7. I Am NOT Edward Cullen

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeey!**

**Haha hey guys!... I don't really have much to say here, so just enjoy the chapter!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

"I'm crazy," I muttered to myself. "So freakin' crazy. She'll never forgive me for that."

I stomped on the gas pedal with as much force as I could, keeping my eyes on the empty road ahead of me. It made sense that it was empty. What was it, like two in the morning? Maybe one? I didn't even know anymore. Didn't bother to look at my watch. I didn't really care at the moment. Why would I? I could only think about that one moment.

The kiss. I had kissed a lot of girls before. In fact, I probably had lost count once I hit triple digits. Wow, I was a player. In my defense, I have a reputation to keep up. And none of those girls even mattered anymore. I had just kissed Sonny Munroe. And Sonny Munroe wasn't 'one of those other girls'.

It all happened so quickly: Was it too rushed? Or was it too unexpected? Too jerky? Too short? Too rough? I replayed the moment in my head a million times, still not being able to come to a conclusion. I couldn't think straight.

I turned on the radio to tune my thoughts out of my head. I jabbed some random buttons and searched through the stations. You won't believe what kind of crap they put out at two in the morning. Or one. Or three. Midnight? Again, I wasn't sure anymore. All I knew was that Sonny was going to hate me forever and that I probably had no right to be on the road this late. Could be illegal even. Probably was illegal. And my speed was just a bonus to it.

Which brought me to my next thing: I don't get why Sonny was so freaked out about the speed. It was normal. Maybe a few miles above the speed limit, but harmless. You'd expect Miss Sunshine to be used to it by now. This was HOLLYWOOD. No one drives at the speed limit. She'd better be lucky that it was me driving and not Efron.

You only make that mistake once. Another reason why I hate the guy.

After a few moments, I got to a decent station that played decent music. Finally. The song was probably a new release. Maybe a Britney song. Of course, I wouldn't know. I couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Next 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne off her newest album -" I heard the radio DJ start, then I immediately blocked his words. Ugh. I hate radio DJs. All they do is talk, and then talk some more. Time where I could be listening to music. At least this DJ didn't take too long introducing the next song. I must've been listening to 'AM', which according to me stands for 'Absolute Moron' to describe the Radio hosts they had. I'm not even going to start explaining 'FM'.

Wow. I was so crazy, I was rambling. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not ramble.

But I may talk a lot in incomprehensible ways from time to time.

Back to the subject…

So, overall, how'd it go last night? Well, Little Miss Sunshine probably hates me more so now. And that's pure hate. Well, the least I could do was apologize a billion times which I did. Damn it. If I keep it up, I'll be the next Edward Cullen before you know it. And then where would we be?

I pushed away the thought and just decided to take my mind off of it by listening to the radio.

"You said hey… what's your name? It took one look and now I'm not the same… yeah you said hey… and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame!" I heard the words from the radio. It was a pretty catchy song overall.

"And that's whhhhhyyyyy I smile! It's been a while! Since every day and everything has felt this riiiiiiiiigggghhhht and now -" I blocked the words from my mind. It now reminded me too much of Sonny.

Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny. Oh, how I hate you.

Hate…? Well… that's a strong word. Maybe not HATE, per say…

I finally got to my apartment (I figured I'd spend the night at my apartment just because it was closer to Condor Studios), quickly showered, and collapsed on my bed, still replaying the kiss in my head, hating myself more and more every time.

Which brings me to the question, why did I do it? Did I like Sonny? No. I couldn't. Didn't. THAT wasn't even an option. How could I ever love a RANDOM?

Well if I didn't, then why did I kiss her?

And even if I did like her, I still wouldn't dare ask her out or anything. That's way too close. Not just because we're on rival shows and her show would make sure they had my head on a stick by sundown (that's an exaggeration, but they would probably steal another one of my Tween Choice Awards and use it as a toilet paper holder, which is almost just as bad). But also because… Sonny was too… GOOD for me. I'm America's Bad Boy. Not only do I have to keep up that image, but for Sonny to go BAD… that wouldn't be like her. And I can't do that. That's like hating sunshine. And that'd defeat the purpose in me liking her.

BUT… I didn't like her in the first place. So this little rant in my head was useless.

Right?

There were a few words that stuck in my head. When she said that kissing me wasn't the last thing that she wanted to do in the world… of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. I mean, making out with Ke$ha wasn't the last thing that I wanted to do, but that didn't mean that I wanted to do it in the first place. And she even said that having kids with me was the last thing she wanted to do. But then why did we get into such detail about our 6 kids? And surely then I -

I stopped that train of thought before it got any further. I did have a dirty mind…

I'm such a jerk. I know that. And not the good kind of jerk that I have to act like to keep up my bad boy image, a true potential jerk. Little Miss Sunshine was right. Or maybe it was all an act? To hide my true feelings? True feelings about… Sonny? But that brought me to the next question. What did I REALLY think about Sonny?

I couldn't answer that. And you know something must be wrong with you when you question yourself and you can't find yourself to answering it.

Regardless, I had to admit: we did have a connection. There was something there. Not hate… per say. Not love. It was an unaddressed "it" feeling. I couldn't label it. I doubt that Sonny would be able to label it… correctly. Not hate… that's understandable. Not love… then why did I kiss her?

Another question I couldn't answer.

She couldn't be with me in the first place. It'd be too dangerous… my bad boy image ruining her… innocence. That… just… couldn't… happen. It would hurt her. I can't let that happen. That's like taking our sunshine away. That's just… just… ugh.

Damn it. Going to be the next Edward was an understatement. And CDC doesn't do sparkly, shirtless vampires.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, but it's going to be kind of a transition into the next chapter, because I didn't want the next morning to be in Chad's POV… I thought it'd be more fun in Sonny's. So consider this the sexy transition.**

***Sexy Transition***

**I should also apologize about the Twilight reference. I love Twilight!... but I promise you I'm not some crazy fan. I've read the series more than once… that's the closest to being a complete 'Twilighter' as I'm going to get. Haha and if you love Twilight, sweet! We have a connection!**

**And another sorry, for making this huge long note just about sorrys. Wow. I'm turning into Chad! :O Except I'm not on a drama show, rich, god-like, or a dude… so… :P**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think by reviewing below, and thanks again!(:**


	8. I Prepare Myself For The Worst

**Hey guys!**

**So… I have something to tell you guys! I have an ****exclusive, super-duper, outrageous, cool awesome, mysterious, unknown, super secret that I wanna share with you guys because you are all awesome! BUT… you're going to have to wait til the end of this Chadpter! Then it will be revealed! Hehe…**

**Until then, enjoy this Chadpter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

His lips lifted up from mine, slowly, ending the perfectly sweet kiss in the moonlight. I looked up at his face, seeing his perfect lips form my favorite grin from him as he showed his perfect white teeth. I smiled back in response, as I looked into his deep, sparkly blue eyes that made that made the stars gleam in envy. Maybe he really was a Greek God. "You ready for this?"

I bit my lip, trying to process what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Are you ready for this?" he laughed lightly in a melodious way as he gestured to the two of us.

I half-smiled, while my imperfect, scratchy voice interrupted his fascinating chuckle, "Honestly, I can't say that I am."

His lips were still grinning. "Me neither."

Instinctively, I lifted myself on my toes for my lips to meet his again, forming another perfect kiss. It just seemed… so perfect, you know? I couldn't put my finger on it. Soon I pulled away, "So what does this mean?"

"I guess this means… we're together?" he formed it in a question for my approval.

I bit my lip. "I guess so… I think… I- I- love you," I stuttered out.

"Sonny," he said grinning. "I love you, t -"

I gasped as my eyes flew open. It took a while for me for my mind to register where I was and whatnot, until I finally came to my senses and understood what had happened. I had just dreamed about Chad Dylan Cooper. For the first time. And it was a good dream. It was probably one of the best dreams I had ever had.

But it was also the worst thing about it all: It was just a mere dream.

I sighed as I got up and untangled my hair with my fingers. Today was going to be a long day. And an awkward day at that.

Last night was different. When I decided to accept Chad's invitation to buy me dinner, drive me to his apartment (which we didn't go to after all), and rehearse, I didn't know what I was signing up for. High-end sushi, the risk of my life while he was going a million miles an hour, and a… the k-word…

Kiss.

Yes. That's what happened. I remembered it clearly now. Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed me. The seemingly harmless kiss that only lasted half a second, being short and stunningly sweet, had me driving completely insane. I found myself questioning myself about him. I couldn't seem to shake him off my mind the way I had pushed away the thought of him before when he was being too annoying or irritating to me.

Perhaps it wasn't because he was too annoying or irritating. Maybe there was something even more. But that leaves the question, what more possibly was there to my feelings towards Chad? Did I have feelings in the first place?

Maybe. That would have to be the answer to my question for now.

I took a quick shower to freshen up and clear my mind for a bit, though I replayed the scene of last night's kiss in my head again and again. I couldn't shake the feeling, it just wasn't doable. Why did he kiss me? Because he was too tired to be in his right mind? Probably. It was a possibility. Or maybe it was because he wanted to toy with my heart just to break it today? He wouldn't have the heart… or would he? He was America's Bad Boy after all. Of course, I couldn't judge him from what he was known to the public.

Or could it be just because he wanted to? Not likely. Almost a zero percent chance.

It was probably because it was so late. I guess we were both feeling a little tired then. Hopefully when we shoot scenes today we can push away the topic and avoid it completely. But knowing myself, that wasn't likely.

I wanted to talk to Chad about it. Why he did it, maybe he could answer for himself. Did he have feelings for me? Did he like me? Of course not. But then why did he kiss me? Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

In fact, for all I know, it might not even be real. It could've been a hallucination or something… But I still couldn't shake the feeling. The thought was driving me insane.

I got out and wrapped myself in a towel to dry my body as I also towel-dried my hair. Not caring about how I looked and still drowning in my thoughts, I grabbed a bright blue tank-top with darker blue, scattered flowers and a pair of white short-shorts. My hair still damp, I combed out any tangles I had carefully, then quickly put my brown hair in a messy side braid. I settled with the lightest touch make-up, not wanting to overdo it.

After grabbing my purse, I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. The Mackenzie Falls' make-up artists and hair stylists would have a lot of work to do on me. They wouldn't approve of my clothing either. Surely they had some extra short navy blue skirts they could lend me that was supposed to show off the perfect legs of the paid actresses who were supposed to wear them, along with a white shirt two sizes too tight. I've seen The Mackenzie Falls girls' 'school uniforms' before, and it was not by any means my style of clothing. Before I left, I added some jewelry here and there to look the least bit decent. If worse came to worse, I could always change into something I had lying around in my dressing room.

I walked out of the apartment and quickly got in my car, which was parked in a reserved place especially for residents here in the apartment building. My car was definitely less luxurious than Chad's, but at least at the speed I went was okay and actually legal. I decided to turn on the radio while I was driving, but there were only Taylor Swift love songs on, and it reminded me too much of Chad. So much for trying to avoid him. Nonetheless, I kept myself pretty calm as I breathed in and out slowly and deeply. After a while, I ran out of questions for myself, though I still couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. What has happening… guess I'll never know for sure.

I parked my car like I did every morning in the Condor Studios parking lot, and walked inside the building to the prop house. I prayed that my cast wouldn't question last night too much. Knowing myself, and how embarrassed I was, I would spill something. I just knew it. And even worse, they'd kill me if they found that I had kissed Chad Dylan Cooper, the enemy next door.

Of course, technically, I didn't kiss him. HE kissed ME. It was completely different and entirely now my fault. You know, like the kiss cam. Stupid kiss cam.

"Hey guys," I greeted with my usual smile on my face while I walked in to see that I was the last person here and that everyone was in their natural state (Tawni admiring herself in her hand-held mirror and Grady and Nico getting their butts kicked by Zora in a video game). I still kept smiling. I might as well TRY to hide my feelings.

"Hey Sonny," their voices were scattered, their minds obviously completely wrapped in their little activity.

Tawni piped up and put her mirror down. "How was last night?" she smirked at me as if she knew something that I didn't.

"It was good," I made my lips tone down my smile. No need to sound like I enjoyed it. "Chad was actually willing to be mature about it. So we just practiced our lines, ate some sushi, and went our separate ways."

"Liar," sneered Zora in her naturally spine-chilling voice while her eyes were still glued onto the screen. "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not," I scoffed. "Why would I hide things from you guys about last night? It wasn't a date or anything. I'm telling you, all we did was practice our lines."

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

I heard Chad's voice in my mind. It stunned me for a while and left me frozen. I guess I had appeared frozen to my cast mates too, because now Zora was clapping in my face, trying to wake me from the trance.

"Sonny?" her voice, though high and freaky, as filled with concern. "Sonnnny?"

"What?" I gasped.

"Okay," Nico put his controller down and got up. "So what REALLY happened between you and Coop?"

"Nothing," I denied quickly. "It's noth -"

And as if there could be a worse time for this to happen, the arrogant Greek God (I know I say 'Greek God' a lot, but what better way is there to describe him?) walked in. "Hey Sonny," Chad looked up and he formed his sentence to sound more like a question. Seeing that my cast mates (or 'The Randoms') were present, his eyes widened as he chuckled nervously, "And Randoms."

"What are you doing here, Chad?" Grady sneered, also putting down his controller.

"Yes, why?" I sneered to him to keep my regular attitude towards him.

He licked his lips, "Er… our daily argument of course."

Chad wasn't keeping his cool today either. That made me a little more comfortable, and I had to fight the slight smile forming on my face.

"Oh," I said. "I wasn't going to come over 'til after lunch."

He chuckled nervously again. "Oh. Yeah. When we're doing… the… you know, rehearsals. So…"

I had never seen Chad be so… normal before. For a Greek God, this was surely ungodly.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm going to pretend that I have a lunch to get to," he looked at his watch and looked up once again, "Oh look. I have a lunch to get to…" his voice trailed off as he tried to make an escape out of the room, but Zora stopped him.

"Not. So. Fast. Cooper." She had magically appeared in the doorway and glared at him, forcing him to back away from her and backtrack slowly into the room. "What happened last night?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

His cool seemed to come back. Or he was faking it. I assume it was pretty convincing if he were faking it though. Maybe he actually was the greatest actor of our generation after all.

"Last night. You and Sonny. Dinner. Practice," Tawni said as if it were obvious.

"Well yeah," I could tell that he was trying to make up something on the spot, and he was stuttering in his 'Chad' way, meaning he was talking like a regular person. "That's a short summary of it. We had sushi for dinner, practiced a few lines, and I took her home. No big deal."

"Exactly," I agreed quickly. "Why are you guys on my case?" I directed the question at my cast mates.

Grady and Nico shrugged. "Well… I dunno," Nico said, followed by Grady's remark. "It's just suspicious."

"You're not acting like yourself, Sonny," Zora cleared up probably thinking that Nico and Grady didn't leave enough of an explanation for me. "And look at Chad, he's even stuttering today."

"Am not!" he retorted quickly.

"Are too!" most of my cast (but me) said in unison.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation. I. Do. Not. Stutter," he pouted while crossing his arms.

"Jerkface," Zora muttered under her breath, though everybody in the room was able to hear it.

"You know what? I don't have time for this," Chad said, obviously annoyed. "Can I just talk to Sonny?" Though the question had been directed to my cast mates, his eyes looked at me, in a pleading way.

I gulped and hesitated. "Um… sure. I don't see why not."

And I walked out of the room, preparing myself to the worst.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And now the whole story has come to an end…**

**Haha, just kidding (though you probably already knew that!). Anyways, thanks for reading! You can tell me what you think my reviewing below and again, I really appreciate all of your support! It really makes my day!**

**Now… for what you've been waiting for… here's my exclusive, super-duper, outrageous, cool awesome, mysterious, unknown, super secret!**

***Drum roll***

**So… I'm going to be a hosting a SWAC writing competition here on FanFiction! WOOHOO! Yay! Bam! TEEHEE!**

**Yup! With summer coming to an end, I wanna make this one memorable by hosting a competition on who can write the best SWAC summer romance! I will put all the details and rules up later today, so check back often or Author Alert me!**

**BUT… if you are interested in competing and want to know more about the competition, you can always tell me in your review (if you review) or PM me, and I can message you some further details and an extended preview of the competition!**

**So what'cha waiting for? Get typing! And peace out suckahs! :D**


	9. I'm Very Attractive While Eating Fro Yo

**Hey guys!**

**So the last chapter was a little cheesy and OOC, but I'mma try to make this one more… I don't know… better. Haha, the last chapter I guess was a little transition into this one… so sexy transition! (And yes, I do watch WHATTHEBUCK ;D).**

**I also felt the last chapter was… a little dark. So I'm going to try to change that! It's just that I've been re-reading the Hunger Games, and you know it's kind of a dark book… it kind of inspired me to write "Enchanted" along with the actual Taylor Swift song.**

**Haha, so yeah. Just a heads up, I posted my competition up for anyone who is interested in entering! Just thought I'd let you know…**

**So… on with the Chadpter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

I could've sworn I saw fear in her eyes, but I was feeling sorrier for myself at the time. Sonny may be known as Little Miss Sunshine to the paparazzi and the rest of America for that matter, and no matter how innocent and cute she could be, she can be fierce.

Whoa wait… did I say cute? Ah, excuse me. Another slip of the tongue. I seem to have them a lot while talk about Sonny's cuteness. Gah, cute! She can't do anything without it being cute, can she? Stupid cute.

"I am SO sorry, Sonny," I explain quickly. I could even FEEL my skin turning white, obviously embarrassed and wanting to be non-existent, though I tried to keep my cool. "I just felt that maybe because we have to shoot some scenes today… and if it's the kissing scene… it wouldn't be so awkward if I had already… you know… kissed you," I shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "Just don't kill me."

To my surprise, the brunette laughed lightly with the slightest touch of humor. "Chad, I'm not going to kill you." Her laugh stopped almost immediately and her lips formed a half-smile. "And honestly, I didn't think it was that bad. Not too much of a big deal. I mean, we were bound to kiss sometime, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at how calm she was being. At the moment, she was much better with words than me… perhaps I was just overreacting. In fact, that's exactly what it was. Yeah, I was overreacting. Nothing much, it would be completely fine. Wait…

I blurt the words out without thinking it through. "What do you mean we were bound to kiss sometime?"

Her face slowly starts to turn pink, and she starts stuttering. "Well… you know, your show, right?"

"No, no, I don't think that's what you were referring to," a grin starts to spread on my face, almost victoriously. "Sonny Munroe… did you PLAN me to kiss you?"

"I wouldn't call it… planning…" she says sheepishly. "I didn't mean to plan. I mean -! Oh God…"

I put my chin up in triumph. "Greatest actor of our generation has that effect."

"Shut up."

"So… was my kissing was expertise? Just admit it. I'm a good kisser." I joked.

She scowled at me. "Gah! You're so self-centered."

"Thanks, but that's not an answer." I scoff while chuckling to myself. I was definitely enjoying this. The pressure was completely off me.

"I'd rather not answer that question," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Ooh, so you did like my kissing?" I widened by eyes, trying to get her lost in them. I seem to have that effect on her.

"NO! Well it wasn't bad… I mean…" she stared into my eyes and seemed to drift off.

I love it when I do this. It's just fun, you know? So I couldn't help but smile and savor the moment. It took strong self-motivation and effort for me to stop the scene by finally waving her my hand in front of her face and saying, "Sonny? Sonny… earth to Sonny…"

"Gah!" she jumped after a few moments, then angrily spat, "Don't do that!"

"What? You got lost in my eyes…?" I smirked.

She sighed. "You know what? Let's pretend that it never happened. I mean, it'll be easier for the both of us, and we don't have to feel SO bad... wait…" A smile started to sprout on her face. "Technically, YOU'RE the one who kissed ME… why'd you kiss me?"

That's when I almost lost my cool. But only ALMOST. Nothing more. Because as you probably already know, Chad Dylan Cooper never loses his cool. NEVER.

"Well…" I started. "I… don't know."

Awkward silence. Until I begin the conversation back up again.

"You know what?" I chuckled awkwardly (which really helped clear up the awkward silence… he said sarcastically). "Fine. We'll pretend like last night, or at least the last part… the… k-i-s-s." She laughed at how I avoided the word. Not the reaction I was going for, but hey, if the tables were turned, I'd probably do the same. "It'll be easier for both of us as you pointed out, and yeah. It'll be okay after all. Right?"

"Right. Sounds good to me," Sonny said uneasily, but certain.

"Okay then. Fine," I said, smiling, suddenly feeling like all the pressure was lifted.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" she chirped last.

Then we went our different ways. This meant that things were going to be alright, right?

I couldn't have been more wrong.

**~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

I started stuffing my mouth with fro-yo for lunch. Yes, I bet it looked extremely attractive (please note the sarcasm), judging from the concerned look I was getting from not only my cast members, but everyone else unfortunate enough to sit close enough to witness me.

I couldn't help it. I was nervous. And when I was nervous, I have a small, _tiny _tendency to eat twice as much any normal human should in a lifetime. Okay, so maybe not THAT much of a tendency, but I do have a problem. I guess admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it. So there, step one completed.

"Slow down, Sonny!" Tawni almost shrieked at me. "I was going to die just WATCHING you. Just CALM DOWN. For my sake."

"Sorry," I dropped my spoon almost immediately. "It's just that I'm nervous. First time at the Falls."

Nico, Grady, and Zora looked at me like I was a lunatic. "FIRST time?" Nico raised his eyebrow. "Don't you go there like 5 times a day?"

I could feel my face turn a slight pink. "Yes…" I admit sheepishly. "But what I meant by first time, I meant first time ACTING at the Falls."

"You practiced last night, though, so it should be fine," Tawni assured me, almost like she cared. Weird. But really, at a moment like this, I just appreciated every inch of it that I could.

"We never got details," Zora sneered.

I scoffed, "C'mon guys. You have to trust me. Nothing happened between me and Chad. I mean, seriously… look at him." I gestured to the other side of the room where Chad was eating alone, admiring his own reflection from his own fancy metal spoon he had.

Metal. Not that it was fancy in any way, but it was so unfair. Stupid drama kids get the best while everyone else is stuck with plastic sporks. Not a spoon, not a fork, it's NO GOOD.

"You think I'd end up with someone THAT self-centered? Anyone who thinks we'd make a good couple is a horrible matchmaker," I laugh a little at the thought. "And you know that Chad and I argue every few minutes. I bet he'll be over any second just to argue about something pointless like… skittles. Honestly, that's how random our arguments get."

Tawni scoffed this time while flipping her perfect blonde curls, "It's not arguing. It's more like… a secretive way in flirting. I see how you look at each other. It's like he's making out with you using words. I probably should find it gross, but it's somewhat entertaining."

Grady objects, "Seriously, Tawni? I even think that's ridiculous. And I think we all know I'm the most ridiculous one here. We can all trust Sonny, right?"

I smile warmly at the thought. Grady always seemed to cheer someone up. Even without meaning to. "Thanks Grady. And yeah, guys. You can totally trust me." I hesitantly take another bite of my frozen yogurt, hoping that I appeared normal for once.

"I'm not convinced," Zora stared at me suspiciously. Of course, I was used to this. Zora was always suspicious. "But I'll trust you… for now."

"I guess we have to admit, Sonny and Coop do look cute together. Maybe we'd allow it if he weren't such a jerk. Or Mack of Mack Falls," Nico says, jokingly of course. Anyone could hear the humor in his voice, and everyone laughs, even me. But really, I know they'd NEVER allow it. Period.

Of course, I'm not at all concerned about this. Chad and I weren't planning to go out anytime soon.

"Well Nico… we should probably get back to our video game. I'm going to beat you so bad!" Grady tells Nico full of enthusiasm.

"Huh, you wish!" Nico laughs, but his eyes are almost concerned. You can never underestimate Grady when it comes to video games. And of course to the boys, video games were a big deal.

"And Zora and I need to work on sketch ideas for this week. There's still a show going on a _So Random!_ you know…" Tawni reminded me teasingly while getting up, as if she were a girlfriend so pumped up to get me ready for a first date with a guy. "Good luck at the Falls though!" she winked. I sigh while I try to imagine what's going on in her mind.

Nonetheless, the rest of the cast wishes me good luck and leaves, while I swallow the last bits of my fro-yo, desperately trying to look like a normal human, not exactly succeeding. I hear a voice cough to get my attention.

"Well that was attractive," Chad chuckled.

I roll my eyes, but I can't help faintly smile, "I know right?" I look up at him to see him in his usual Mackenzie Falls suit, his blonde hair styled, and his perfect blue eyes staring at me. Of course there was one thing ruining the god-like illusion. A small bit of food of the corner of his lip. "I can say the same about you."

His smile fades. "What do you mean?"

"Ha," I laugh once. "I'll help." I lick my thumb and wipe up whatever mystery fancy food he ate for his lunch. He stared at me like I was a lunatic, but at least I solved the problem. "All better," I chirped.

"Haha," he chuckled again, warming up from his previous expression. "I would do the same thing to you, but it'd be too hard."

And now I realize my face is covered in pink, fluffy yogurt. I grab a napkin to wipe it up, but Chad stopped me. "Don't," he chuckles. "I'll just use my tongue."

"Chad," I groaned as I wiped up my face with the napkin.

He shrugged, "Well, if you loved my kissing as much as you said you did then why not?" You could hear the humor in his voice.

"I thought we were going to pretend that it never happened," I crossed my arms and scowled at him.

"But it DID happen."

I think about this for a second, and it was definitely true. But it didn't mean he had to highlight it. "You're such a jerk."

"Thanks," he chuckled again. I growled when he did this. I hated how he took this as a compliment. I knew he did it just to bug me, or because he's just a genuine jerk. Maybe a mixture of both. I guess I'll never know what goes on in his mind.

"It wouldn't have happened if YOU didn't kiss me," I pointed out.

"True," he said easily, as if it weren't a big deal. "Technically, I was already forgiven, so you can't hold a grudge."

"Yes, but I can wonder. And bug you until I get an answer," I shrugged. "I kinda do wanna know."

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I kinda care. Like how YOU cared that I was going out with James Conroy."

"That was different," he said coolly. "He was a jerk. And he probably had more than a kiss on his mind. He almost got it too."

"Ha, but you're a jerk and you still kissed me."

"That's beside the point. Plus he's more of a… physical being," he shuddered at the thought.

I scoffed, "I know that YOU'RE a physical being." I wrinkled my nose at the disturbing thought, but it was still true. "I think you proved your dirty mind last night while driving."

"Sonny," he was chuckling again. "That sounds so wrong."

I scowled, "But you know what a mean!"

"Okay, okay, fine. How about you walk with me to the set? We both have to go anyways."

"Fine…"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Haha, thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think by reviewing below, and I hope to update soon! Remember, I appreciate every single one of you! You're all so awesome! Thanks so much! I love you guys!(:**


	10. I Am NOT Jealous Of Finnick Valtameri

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while! But I can a good explanation: I didn't want to.**

…

**Hahaha, just kidding! The truth is, I've been studying and working like crazy for school… at my school it hits you hard. Or maybe it's just such a shock because I'm not used to waking up before noon. It's not very pleasant to me. But anyways… I've been reading the last chapter (how lame is that, getting caught up on my own story. I'm not very pleased) and it was again a little weird… they've already kissed, what's supposed to happen now?**

**So then I had an idea… which I'm going to type up now! Enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

Practice was going well. I found myself actually thinking that Sonny was a good actress. And to think, a Random? A good actress? Please… maybe the kiss was going to my head. Fortunately, I swore to myself that I would avoid the subject as much as possible. Less awkward, right?

It's perfectly good. Yes, good. Good. Good. Fine. Fine. Wow, this was going to my head. It was bad enough I did it with Sonny, but now with myself? Geez. Sonny can really mess up your mind with her… cuteness. Stupid cute.

By the way, to all you 'Channy' fans out there, I know what you're thinking. _Aw, Chad just said that Sonny is cute! That totally means that he likes her! Diddly Dum Dee…_ psh, please. Me? Liking Sonny? Tsk. I pity your lack of thinking ability. If there is any ability at all. I was just pointing out a fact about Sonny's cuteness, because well, she is cute. Is she not?

Stupid cute.

And while I'm on the subject, 'Channy' sounds like a disease, by the way. And it'll never happen because I'm as un-attracted to her as she is to me? Okay? Good. Good. Sonny and I will never be a couple.

Sigh…

Did I just sigh? That was awkward. And great, now I'm ranting to a non-existent audience… And CDC does NOT rant. Ever. God, Sonny is getting to me… I'm moving on with the story.

So practice is going great. We get done with like twenty scenes just between Sonny and me within about an hour and we figure we'll be ready to film it in the coming week, maybe get it done early so we have some free time, meaning we show up to work, don't really work, and get paid (it's a good life). We've done most scenes, pretty much everything but the kiss, which totally worked out for me… just lessened the awkwardness between us, though nobody else knew about it. From what I heard, Sonny demanded that we don't practice the kiss, that we can just do it onscreen when the time comes. She seems to be dragging it out…

Ah… funny, funny little Sonny. She thinks she can do that. But please, once she's forced to kiss me, we're going to be in love. I mean she. She will be in love with ME. Yeah, that's what I meant.

So in the middle of practice I decided to go take a break, and five minutes later, I come back to see Sonny laughing and smiling like always, but this, this was a big deal. You know why? She wasn't just laughing and smiling and being her dandy little sunny sunshiny self. She was with FINNICK.

Finnick Valtameri.

Now, the only reason why I've bothered to learn his name, is because he plays Finnick (why are everyone's first names the same on the show, but mine? But I guess _Chad Dylan Cooper Falls_ doesn't have the same ring as _Mackenzie Falls_…), my half-step-step cousin in law. Though he isn't as handsome and charming as _moi_, he had undeniably good looks. And suddenly, his innocent sea green eyes and windswept bronze hair never seemed so enviable.

And even worse, they were canoodling. I wouldn't be surprised if they started making out right then and there… though the thought would be utterly disgusting.

Okay, so maybe not canoodling, but they were completely flirting. I know what a girl looks like when flirting, you think I haven't had millions of girls flirt with me? Please. This was an area of my expertise. And noticing the body language, she was totally into him. And he was putting on his famous flirtatious face that he usually had, sweet talking her like crazy. It was so… I was so… I can't believe that…

Ugh. Nevermind, because knowing you, you're gonna bring up some Channy crap you made up.

So I spend like an hour there, maybe kinda watching them. Not spying. Watching, they're completely different things. And then she finally comes over to the snack table where I was. I bring up the topic nonchalantly, "So who was that, Sonny?"

She looked at me, took a piece of chocolate, and scoffed, "You should know him, he's on your show."

Oh wow. I can't believe that started out with such a stupid question. "Well, he's not as important," I told her. "Who was that?"

She plopped the small piece of chocolate in her mouth and bit down on it. "Wow this is some really good chocolate…" she tried to change the subject, but I don't necessarily know why. I still kept staring at her, expecting an answer. "Well if you must know everything…" she started, her voice sounding dull, then quickly changing into the happy, bubbly Sonny voice everyone loves. "His name is Finnick. Finnick Valtameri…" she sighed, half smiling. It sickened me. "He offered me a sugar cube. We talked. We have a date tonight at the beach."

"What?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Finnick and I have a –" she repeated as if she thought I didn't hear her before, but she knew that I very well knew what he previously said.

"Munroe, I know what you said," I interrupted. "Why are you going out with Finnick?"

She shrugs, "Well maybe I want to. And Finnick is the only person on the Falls that my cast approves of, because he's actually NICE to us."

Oh, so now she accuses me of being a jerk. Well that's fine. Of course she has in the past, but this time she meant it. Or perhaps she meant it all those other times too, just this time I realized the message.

"But Finnick's a –" I paused. I couldn't say jerk. In fact, I wish he were a jerk. That way I would have an excuse for her not to go out with him. The real thing was Finnick was basically perfect. Not that I'm not perfect, but when I mean perfect to describe him, I mean his record was perfectly clean. Goody Two Shoes. Of course someone like him would have a shot with Sonny. Why didn't I make it like a freakin' goal to make sure they wouldn't cross paths? Yes, that's what I should've done.

There brings up the delirious question all you 'Channy' lovers are going to bring up. _But, oh beautiful gorgeous handsome perfect greatest actor of our generation Chad Dylan Cooper, why do you mind that Sonny goes out with this guy that doesn't even compare to you? Perhaps, great Chad Dylan Cooper, you must be jealous?_ Nah, nah, I'm not JEALOUS of FINNICK. Of all people to be jealous of? Please. And to be jealous of Finnick just because he had a date with a Random? C'mon. I'm better than that.

"But Finnick's a…?" Sonny asked, waiting for me to finish my train of thought while plopping another cube of chocolate in her mouth. Her chestnut colored hair flowing past her shoulders and her innocent, child-like brown eyes looking up and me. Her toothy grin that made me—I mean people love her. Then I realize that THAT'S the reason I don't want her to go out with Finnick.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. "You can't just go on a date right after I kiss you."

She raises an eyebrow. "What kiss?" Then she smiled and said, "I thought we were going to forget about it, because it was an accident."

How can a kiss be an accident? I'm not saying that I, per say, did it on purpose but… "I thought you planned it out," I smirked.

"It wasn't PLANNING," she shot back. "It was fantasiz—I mean, not fantasizing just… ugh! Don't do that!"

I shrugged. "What?"

"Confusing me with that—that look and your eyes and your… everything!" she groaned.

I wasn't doing anything with my face. Or my eyes. Not on purpose at least.

"Geez, Munroe. You can't get enough of me can you?" I joked.

"The kiss never happened. I'm going out with Finnick tonight. And everything will be okay!" she beamed. "And I'm NOT, repeat NOT –"

"Not," I smirk.

She scowled at me. "Not going to let you ruin this, okay? Because Finnick is actually a really sweet guy and I wanna make the best of it."

I watched as she grabbed a handful of chocolate cubes, taking one and throwing it up in the air, catching it in her mouth and smiling like there was no tomorrow as she skipped out of the studio sighing and humming. BOY sighing and humming.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

But knowing me, Chad Dylan Cooper, I already had a plan. I took my phone out and jabbed in a number I had already memorized for special emergencies.

"Hello Chad?" the voice said on the other line.

I grinned. "Hey Selena. I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Okay, okay I know what people are going to say. **_**Selena and Chad? Please, that's so cliché. **_**So I admit, yes it's a bit cliché, but I had to find something to get the story to move along… so I hope to make this cliché idea as un-cliché as I can, okay? Fine. Fine. Good. Good.**

**Overall, I'm happy that I found time to update. Haha :3**

**Anyways, please voice your thoughts by reviewing and I hope to see you all very soon!**


	11. I Fake Date Chad Dylan Cooper

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation, and I'm ready to put write up the next chapter! There's not really much to say at the moment, other than I feel like I've really accomplished something, because I've updated all my multi-chaps! Yay!**

**And even with that information, I'm pretty sure people just skim through this bolded stuff.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Selena's POV_

"Chad!" I whined while walking on the beach. I don't usually whine, especially when I'm in the middle of matchmaking, but I had a reason. "I can't believe you're making me wear this. On what's supposed to look like a _date_. I look like Britney Spears."

Chad just scoffed like it was no big deal, "C'mon, you look hot."

"Well then, I'm going to take it off," I protested.

"I'm fine with that."

I wrinkled my nose at his dirty mind. "God, Chad. You sicken me."

I covered up my body with a towel and tried not to pay attention to what I was wearing, but it was a tad bit hard to ignore it. At this point, I can't believe that I let him pick it out, let alone _agree _to wear it. Never let Chad pick out what you're going to wear: he'll go into the store until he finds the most ridiculously revealing bikini they make in blue. So I'll give you three guesses about what I'm wearing.

Yep, you guessed it. A blue bikini, so revealing that it should be illegal to wear in public, and so expensive that you probably shouldn't use it in the first place… stylish, isn't it?

So here I am, looking like a prostitute, just to help Chad spy on Sonny. Oh joy. Well, if this is what it takes for getting my favorite couple together, then I guess it's worth a shot. Of course, Chad won't admit a thing, because he's being stubborn. And frankly, Sonny's in denial. I have to give props to her though: she's not as obvious about liking Chad as he is to her.

Tsk, tsk. Chad and Sonny may be good at playing other people, but they are _terrible_ at playing themselves.

I have to say though, that if I were Sonny, I might actually think Chad and I were on a date. After all, we made it look pretty believable with Chad carrying a basket of whatever our dinner was, walking around shirtless with shorts and sunglasses. And given the time, which was just about 30 minutes away from sunset, mostly everyone was gone, which gave the beach a private feeling and immediately morphed into a hangout for few couples scattered here and there.

Regardless, I still don't quite approve of what's happening.

"You seriously don't look bad, I mean, I like it. Without the towel of course," he informed me as if that's supposed to make me feel better.

I just groaned. "It's almost embarrassing. It's going out in public half-naked."

"Exactly."

I shivered at the thought. "You're so sick-minded… I don't know what she sees in you."

He chuckled, "Who sees what in me?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you seriously this stupid?" I finally just tell him when he still looks at me in a confused way. "Sonny, duh."

"Sonny likes me?"

"Oh gosh, we've had this talk like fifty times during the car ride here," I said, a little irritated I admit. Chad can be so… complicated sometimes. I'm surprised that it doesn't drive Sonny off so easily. I barely fit in the car because of his enormous ego.

"True, but I still can't believe it," he said. "It just doesn't make sense." Then he stared at me. "Plus, _you_ think that I like Sonny, which you're dead wrong about, so there's a possibility you're wrong about this too."

I scoffed, "I think not. Chad, I can read people. Especially you. And you make it so obvious."

"How can I make something obvious if it's not true?"

"I don't know just…" I started to sigh at the thought. After all, I'm a true romantic. "The way you look at her. The way you get jealous when she's out with a guy. The way you insist on having fights every minute of the day so you can talk to each other and secretly flirt. The pieces all go together, Chad."

"When have I done ANY of those things?" he retorted.

"Before breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Because it's going to take like 10 days to name _everything_ you do before breakfast, not to mention what you do on a regular basis throughout the whole day," I rolled my eyes. "Just admit it."

"I can't admit anything that's not true."

"Gosh…"

I love Chad (as a friend, of course). I really do. But sometimes he can be so damn difficult. I wish I could conjure up a truth spell or something. Maybe then he'll finally admit it.

"Selena, you don't have to go all relationship wizardy on me," Chad rolled his eyes.

I sighed at this. "First Sonny, now you? Oh c'mon I'm not a wizard of all things! Maybe a freaky good match-maker if I do say so myself…"

"I've seen you do magic on TV. And the TV NEVER lies," Chad informed me.

I groaned, "I play a wizard on a TV show. Like how Miley plays Hannah, it's not real!"

"LIES!" Chad exclaimed, dramatically. Yes, that's what happens when you're on Mackenzie Falls… you start unnecessarily yelling weird stuff, watch reruns of the show, and you'd probably get made fun of if you weren't incredibly hot like everybody else in Hollywood. I guess you can call it Mackenzie Falls fever or something like that. I still remember screaming my lines to David _weeks_ after I was going to play Sonny in Chad's movie. Poor David.

"Chad, you know that I'm not a wizard," I said.

"Okay, fine, just ruin the Disney magic and the hope of millions of kids all over the world."

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure that all the 11-year-olds in the world that watch my show think I'm a wizard," I made sure my voice was very sarcastic. Then my voice turned realistic again. "Plus, we all know why we're here."

"Because I want to spend time with a friend?" Chad said, though it sounded more like question than a statement.

"WRONG. We're here, because you obviously want to make Sonny jealous," I said triumphantly, because I had just shown that I knew his love life even more than he knew it himself.

"That's so NOT TRUE," he protested.

"Sure," I said dryly. "And maybe Sonny _isn't_ on a date with Finnick Valtameri at the beach. Gosh, Sonny's lucky."

"I don't see what the huge deal is about Finnick."

"Well, he's hot…" I started.

Chad grinned, "I'm hot."

"He can act."

"I'm the greatest actor of our generation."

"And he's not a complete jerk all the time," I added.

"I'm not a—" Chad started, but then chuckled, "Hey, nice guys finish last."

"Sure… believe what you want, buddy."

"And if I have all those amazing qualities, why wouldn't Sonny date me instead of that _Finnick_ dude."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you _want_ Sonny to date you?"

"I didn't say that," Chad said quickly.

"Well, you suggested it," I pointed out.

"I may have suggested it, but I never confirmed it."

"Just because you didn't confirm it, doesn't mean it's true."

"I'm not saying a yes…"

"Well I'm not hearing a no."

Then he shifted the subject completely. "Hey, this seems like a good spot to settle."

Figures it's less than five feet away from Finnick and Sonny, and almost right in their faces. They haven't noticed us yet though. "Wow, Chad."

"What? I think this is actually a good spot. Now take off the towel so we can settle."

"Fine." Reluctantly, I take off the towel and set it on the sand. "Now what are we supposed to do on this little fake date?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Oh, so you admit this is a fake date?"

"I never said that!" he exclaimed, then sighed. "Okay, fine. The only fake date I've been on was with Sonny, and we were acting all lovey-dovey and everything. That's that."

"You sure it was fake?"

"Yes, completely sure."

"Did you wish it weren't fake?"

"No comment."

I sat on the towel as Chad took out and set up a sun umbrella from the basket (which was unnecessary, because the sun was going to go down soon, but it was nice) and also laid out our food. Before I decided to try his neatly made Californian rolls, I snacked on some Sour Patch Kids he packed (probably knowing that it was my favorite) and opened a can of orange soda. I waited for him to get comfortable before I started a new conversation. "So… what did you do on your fake date with Sonny?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm debating whether I should tell you, because you'll either pull up some 'Channy' crap you made up, or you'll point out some unnecessary things."

"It's not something I made up," I corrected. "You have your own fansite. Well, Channy does. And second of all, I'm sure you can trust me with such 'critical' information. It was just a fake date. And because we're on a fake date, we might as well make it look believable if we have any chance of making Sonny jealous."

"Okay, fine. We first—"

But before he could actually tell me anything, he was interrupted by a cheerful chirp. "Hey Selena!" I focused my attention on the wearer of a bright yellow bikini and her soaking wet brunette hair, standing just a few feet away from me. I smiled, because I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Sonny!" I got up and started running towards her to hug her, which she gladly accepted, even though she was all wet and salty from the ocean. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually on a date with Finnick," she beamed as she pointed to the bronze-haired boy out in the ocean, grinning and waving at us.

I gasped as if I didn't know a thing, "Finnick Valtameri?"

I must've done a good job with the acting, because she looked pretty convinced. "Yes! It's been going extremely good so far."

"That's good to know," I said. "Well, what a coincidence that we are both here, on dates, at the same beach!"

"Ooh, tell me who you're with!" Sonny exclaimed. I couldn't help but admire her innocence and childishness. No wonder Chad fancied her.

"Well…"

I didn't have to answer, because a voice from behind me did the job. "Hey Sunshine," I could hear Chad's smirk.

"You're here with Selena?" she asked, focusing on Chad.

"I'd say that's about correct."

"On a date?"

"Yep. Any thoughts, Sunshine?"

"I have a couple running through my head right now," she almost growled.

See? Jealousy. Denial. Obviously they like each other. A lot. It's just so obvious. People should start listening to me more. And by people, I mean Sonny and Chad.

"Hey guys," I said, just to make sure that this wouldn't get ugly. I mean, what good would it do if they spend the whole night hating each other's guts? Then I'd be hopeless, this would all be for nothing, and even though they obviously like each other so much, it'd be a HUGE step backwards. "This is just a silly idea, but what if we combined dates?"

"Like a double date?" Sonny guesses.

"Exactly, so we can all just hang out."

They both pretend to despise the idea, but I can tell from their eyes that they'd love being that much closer together.

"And," I add. "Chad and I brought enough food for all four of us. What do you think of Californian rolls, Sonny?"

"Love them," Sonny said. "Um… I'm sure Finnick won't mind I guess. I don't see why not."

Chad looked at me, took a hint, then finally agreed with me. I mean, the closer we were, the more jealous they were both going to get. The more jealous they were going to get, the closer they would be to admitting their love for each other.

The plan was as simple as could be. I mean, could there be anything better? And with sunset just a few minutes away, surely it was going to be something.

~.~.~

"You're so funny, Finnick," Sonny laughed at his joke and playfully slapped Finnick's arm. He put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. With this, I could see Chad's body tensing up.

"Oh please, I'm not on _So Random!_," he grinned that famous smile that won him covers on magazines, and him being shirtless and soaking wet only added to the effect. For an extra on the set of Mackenzie Falls, I had to admit that he was pretty dang successful. "So," he started, focusing on Chad and me. "I didn't know that you two were dating. I thought I was keeping up with the paparazzi."

"Actually," I started, before Chad could say anything that could possibly be threatening. "This is our first date." Noticing the distance between Chad and me, I leaned toward him, placing my head on his shoulder. Luckily, he got the idea and put his arm around me.

"It just suddenly clicked, and I asked her out," Chad said, his tone being easy. I lost part of my worry of him blowing it. Perhaps he wasn't the _greatest actor of our generation, _but he wasn't a bad actor. Fairly good really. "I couldn't be more thrilled when she said yes."

"Oh, Chad," I said, like how I've seen so many romance movies say before, which I admit is a little cheesy and cliché, but hey, what else was there to say? "So when did you two start going out?"

"Actually, this is our first date too," Finnick replied politely. "I decided to ask her out today, because Sonny here is guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, and after everything that Chad has said about her, I thought that—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Finnick, but what exactly does Chad say about Sonny?" I asked. I mean, Chad talking about Sonny to an extra? Oh, this is rich.

"Chad…?" Sonny raised her eyebrow, almost angrily. "What lies have you been feeding him?"

"They were good things," Finnick assured her. "Great things, I promise."

"Finnick…" Chad spat. The way he said his name was almost as if he was threatening to kill him.

"Chad, it's okay, we don't have secrets here. Finnick, you should spill. Just saying," I encouraged him.

"Well…" it was obvious that Finnick was a little uncomfortable. "Oh look, the sunset."

He changed the subject… gr. I just hoped that everyone knew that this wouldn't be the end of it.

The sunset was quite beautiful, really. The skies being shades of orange and pink, part of the golden sun peeking out from the beautiful blue waters… no matter how long you're in California, the sunset will continue to take your breath away.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sonny continued admiring the beautiful masterpiece of the sky.

"Very," Chad agreed. "Reminds me of you."

"Excuse me?"

With that comment, I felt a rush of accomplishment.

"Um, what happened? Where am I? Where are you?" Chad acted clueless, but it doesn't fool me.

"Hey Finnick, how about we go for a swim? Just to bond. I think Chad and Sonny need to talk over some… thing," I smiled.

He looked at Sonny, who nodded her approval.

I walked with him and slowly entered the deep blue ocean, keeping a close eye on Sonny and Chad. Mission accomplished.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Forgive me, I'm not very good at writing from Selena's point of view (this is the first time I've attempted it!), so I probably won't write from Selena's point of view any time soon, unless you guys find what she has to say interesting. I'm probably just going to focus mainly on Sonny and Chad now.**

**Yes! I'm happy! I've officially updated all my multi-chaps within the last week. SMILES!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing, and I'll get back to you guys soon! Hope you all have fabulous days! :)**


	12. I Have A Dream Come True

**Hey guys! I'm back. After about a month. Super sorry (I seem to always say that, huh? Wow. Sorry about that too.)! I will try to catch up with everything: time's running out! I always say I'll get this done, then start it maybe week later. And then sometimes, I only am able to write a sentence a day. And that really sucks, because I'm trying to make chapters longer and more interesting.**

**So here's a random fact: What I'm typing now in bold and what I will type in bold at the bottom may be about a week or two apart. Therefore, who knows if this stuff is even accurate?**

**That was just my special long version of saying sorry and hi. :)**

**Here's the story!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Sonny's POV_

"Slip of the tongue, slip of the tongue, slip of the tongue," I heard Chad say over and over again, as if he were making sure he was in his right mind. He looked pretty ridiculous doing so, but I don't blame him, because I would probably do the same.

We've touched the subject so many times, of us being a couple, being together and everything. But only touch it. Somehow, I knew that this would be the time that we finally admit everything for each other, for the better or for the worse. Because it was so obvious that they were something between us. Maybe not love per say. Not exactly hate. But…

We have a complicated relationship, okay? Let's leave it at that.

Of course, we couldn't leave it alone together…

I looked out into the distance where Selena and Finnick were out in the ocean splashing each other and laughing. Aw… they looked cute together. Surely, Selena, the matchmaker, would see her own connection that easily. Finnick's a great guy, not to add amazingly gorgeous: they'd be perfect together. I sighed as I saw that our dates were having a better time than we were.

"You okay Chad?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not losing my cool or anything."

"You seem unsure."

"Maybe it's opposite day."

I thought about this for a minute, carefully choosing my words, though the words spill out of my mouth before analyzing them for an eleventh time. "I have a confession to make."

Chad looks at me skeptically, a blonde eyebrow raised cautiously. "Go on."

His words made my brain scatter again, and I tried to recollect my thoughts as smoothly as possible, naturally failing. The words seemed to spill out of my mouth, just telling it like it is. "So. We've already kissed, I've flirted, I've argued, I hate you, I like you, and here we are: acting like it's no big deal. Even more terrible, I made my fake-date uncomfortable and now he's out in the ocean with Selena Gomez."

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for a snarky reply like, 'Oh, so you do like me?' or maybe 'No one can resist Chad Dylan Cooper'. Whatever it is, I know it's going to be bad, and I just put myself in the worse position I could possibly put myself in. There's about a .1% chance that it's going to be good news, and I can't really hope for that. Taking in account the past few days, my luck hasn't been exactly the greatest.

"That was a fake date?" Chad asks. Suddenly I feel relieved. Of all the things he could bring up, he brings up not my attraction for him, but my confession of the fake date. I feel proud too, that I was able to pull of the act… until now, at least.

"Well yeah, I mean, I couldn't date someone right after we kissed," I explained. "I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't so…"

He finished my sentence for me. "So you tried to make me jealous? Is that what happened?"

"…Maybe."

He chuckles. "I have a confession to make now. Me and Selena?" He smiles devilishly and looks at me straight in the eye, emphasizing his last word. "Fake."

I would've never guessed it in a million years: it all looked so believable. Probably even more so than OUR fake date. Huh. Maybe Chad was the greatest actor of our generation after all. Not that I'd ever to admit it to him.

"Fake?" I repeated, just to make sure I was in my right mind.

"Fake. I mean, she's hot, but we're just friends. C'mon, Sonny," he looked at me. "I'm not THAT much of a jerk. Besides, I think Finnick's got her covered," he said as he gestured out into the ocean to see Selena and Finnick laughing, splashing each other with water, the pink-orange sunset behind them. It looked like a classic, cliché love novel. The ones that I just adore.

I half-smiled, "I guess so. They're pretty cute together."

He looked out into the ocean, and a real grin comes on his face. "Agreed."

If we couldn't enjoy our own love stories, might as well marvel at someone else's. I, for one, am in love with the idea of being in love. And perhaps I am in love with Chad… to some extent. It's not like it could actually happen though.

"If it counts," Chad is the first to break the silence. "Selena said we looked pretty cute together."

"I guess it's not a matter if we look cute together, it's a matter of if we both like each other," I pointed out.

"Well… I know that. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"That we're pathetic losers for trying to make each other jealous? Losers at love…"

He thought about this for half a second, then moved on. Chad had always been good with words, unless deeply under pressure. "Not exactly. I'm trying to ask you if… you have feelings?"

I bit my lip and thought about this, deeply. "Define feelings."

Surprisingly, he groans in undeniable frustration. I would be frustrated too, if I were in his position. In a way, we have equal parts in this. I guess, it's just too complicated to really just openly talk about. "Sonny, don't do this with me. Here I am, on the beach, trying to tell you that I may be in love with you, and you are ignoring the subject completely." The words were clear and seemed practiced, but the way Chad's eyes were closed tightly right after he said it made me realize that it wasn't rehearsed. The features in his face hardened, in defense, or maybe to cover up shame: I don't know exactly.

It took me a moment to take in account what my reaction was to this. What was it? Should I be surprised? Happy? Mad? Confused?

Then I asked the stupidest question of stupid questions. "You are in love with me?"

I had heard him perfectly fine, yet there he was, staring at me firmly in confirmation. "Isn't it obvious?" I stared at him skeptically, not knowing what exactly to say. Do I proclaim my feelings for him now? Or could this be a joke? I mean, he's a pretty good actor. It seemed genuine, but…

He sighed at my reaction, in defeat. "But you don't feel the same way. I went through all this trouble to go on this stupid fake date, our fake date, the dancing, the free lunches… I even got you a spot on _Mackenzie Falls_ just so I could kiss you. Because maybe my character kissing your character would be satisfying enough. But it wasn't."

I tried to urge myself to say something. How could I be so silent? I should be celebrating or something right now, so why was I holding back? "My cast is going to hate me, you know," I said.

He groaned again, "Even more trouble I've caused. It's worse enough I have a stupid little crush, but to have a crush on someone that I could never be with, it's just so extreme, so ridiculous, so—"

I interrupted him, "I never said that my cast was going to hate me because _you_ like _me_. Worse: it's the other way around."

I allowed a smile creep on my face, and only now could I feel the burning blush growing on my face. It wasn't fair how Chad could look so perfect all the time with slowing words and all, while I'm on the side looking like a kindergarten who was embarrassed that they peed their pants on the first day of school. In response, Chad grinned my favorite grin.

"So you do have feelings?" he asked.

I bit my lip, but I wasn't hesitant this time. "Yes."

Suddenly, those sparkly blue eyes of his light up like he's just won the lottery, then tone down just slightly. Then suddenly, they are very solemn, and he sighed. "But what good is this? We've admitted our feelings, we've danced, we've kissed, we've gone out on a date, you're guest starring in my show… what next?"

"Well, if we know that we both have feelings for each other, why can't we do something about it? I mean, I guess it's kinda obvious. Selena pointed out that we had our own fanpage," I said. "She told me a while back: us being together isn't a new concept."

"But that doesn't make a difference," he countered back. "You even said it yourself, about our casts."

"Well then they just have to deal with it."

"But that won't work. They'll hate us. Doesn't that bother you?" he looked at me with worrying eyes. "All of your friends, everything you've ever known, hating you?"

"They wouldn't do that," I assured him. "They'll support me no matter what."

"Them at the Funny Hut? They despise me. They won't favor this idea."

"I never said that they'll like it per say, they'll just learn to live with it," I forced. "They won't be able to hate me forever. And even if they do, I'll have you."

He looked at me, concern all over his face, first speechless, looking at me like I was some sort of fool (which I probably am). He started talking after a few moments of thinking over his words, but even when he started to talk, it was very slow and indecisive. "I am known to Hollywood as a bad boy. A player. You can't imagine how much I can hurt you. I can leave you whenever I choose, and it'll be as easy and fast as a fat kid gobbling down cake, Sonny. I will hurt you."

I thought about this, for a minute, totally confused, and a little hurt, as if he were trying to insult me or put me down somehow. "But you just said that you loved me, and now you're telling me that you're going to walk away…"

"No!" he quickly said, now thinking that his words weren't very well thought out at all. "It's just… complicated…" Even when he's stumbling over words, it looks like utter perfection. I continued to watch as he recollected himself from frustration of wording. He exhaled sharply. "I'm trying to tell you that I am a _monster_. And you're perfect little princess on the side… it doesn't work. You are too _good_ for me."

I stared at him, "You honestly think that?"

"Yes, I do honestly think that, Little Miss Sunshine. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Not at all."

"You are so difficult to talk with, Sonny. I'm a monster, and it's evident."

I sighed. "Don't think like that, Chad. Just don't. You're an amazing guy."

"I'm anything but amazing."

"Stop it."

"It's true."

"Stop it!"

"But—"

He didn't get the chance to finish. I couldn't control myself, and our faces were just so close and got closer during our talk, I just—I couldn't explain it. That little voice in the back of my mind urging me to do it. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against his. This time, I was the one kissing him. And yes, I very much enjoyed it.

The way my lips moves with his was like magic, I just couldn't believe how good it could be. I hadn't kissed many boys really, and though they were good, this was a completely new level. The way his lips fit perfectly into mine, his reaction to the kiss couldn't have been more perfect. The way his lips were warm and welcoming. How sweet the kiss was.

This is a kiss that begs me for more.

Once we do let go, Chad and I just sit and stare at each other for a few good moments. I look into his blue eyes, now sparkling in a way that I've never seen them before. The sun was down, and darkness surrounded us, the only light being the moonlight and the stars. He grinned my favorite grin. "Are you ready for this?"

I tried to process what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Are you ready for this?" he gestured to the two of us.

I thought about this, "I honestly can't say I am."

"Me neither. But it feels so right…"

Instinctively, I lifted myself on my toes to meet his lips one last time, and I do get that second kiss I was hoping for, and I realized that this was the first kiss that wasn't forced by one of us. Not me, nor him, suddenly kissing each other at random times. This one is the first one that comes naturally, one that we're both fully aware of, that we expect. Which was just as amazing, if not more amazing, than the first.

"I guess this means… that technically… we're together then?" he formed this as a question for my approval.

"I guess… technically… we are," I said.

He grinned. "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

A smile forms on my face, and neither of us mentions that complexities we're going to face with our casts and all. But I guess it's all good now.

I thought back to my dream the other night, about the kissing and the moon and the stars… I guess it came true, in a way. Not exactly, but close enough. And that was good enough for me.

There wasn't much more to say afterwards, and luckily I didn't get the chance to say anything. We're interrupted by a beep coming from my pocket. I absentmindedly take my phone out and glance at the flashing message.

_From: SelenaTheWizard(: _(a joke between me and her, so she put her name in my phone like that)

_How u 2 luvbirds goin? Ur welcome. And ty 2. Becuz Finnick is a rlly nice guy and i think thisll work out. Ure goin to need a ride home tho. Just a thumbs up. Chad wont mind._

_Love, love, love…(; _(her nice phone signature)

I grinned at her response, thanked her a million times, just to see that Finnick's car had magically disappeared. "Hey Chad, you wouldn't mind taking your girlfriend home, right?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay, not so happy about that chapter, but hey, I'm back into it, slowly but surely. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because I've been trying to type this up way fast so I can get it up. I'm just so excited that I'm this much closer to posting!**

**Like I say in every chapter, thank you so much for reading! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it, especially now because of my lack of updating. I am just SO HAPPY to have great fans like you! Tell me what you think by reviewing below… every one counts!**

**Thanks again, and I plan to update ASAP! :)**


End file.
